Neko AU (Catboy)
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Wade came across a homeless blue and red cat one day and decided to take it home. That cat made a wish on their anniversary to become more useful to his beloved friend. That cat felt something much more that what the mercenary was comfortable with. For those just looking for man on Neko sex, go to the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story...

Contains a relationship between a man and his neko (aka a person with cat ears and tail).

It is revealed that Peter had a sexual and romantic attraction towards Wade when he was a full-on cat but nothing happens when in that form.

I don't put Peter's age but if you're picky about how long cats live you might be able to make an under-age complaint. In my head, I picture them as both being adults, though I do call Peter a cat boy a couple of times.

* * *

Wade strolled down the suburban street, for once not minding the horrified looks he received as in exchange his bare skin got to be hit with the warm fall sun. He stared mindlessly ahead with both hands in his pullover hoodie pocket, his scattered brain flipping from one random thought to another when he passed by a playground.

"Ha ha, it's stuck."

"Why's it all rainbow?"

"Isn't that hurting it?"

"No, it's okay." Morbid curiosity and boredom led to Wade wandering over to the huddle of children. He easily towered over the group yet still had trouble seeing past their heads.

"What are we looking at?" He finally asked and soon found himself abandoned with the screams of terrified children fading away. Wade gave a shrug, being too used to this sort of treatment by now, and looked down to see what had held the children's attention.

There lay a tree branch on the ground with something colorful and ferry underneath it. Wade first saw a blue tail waving furiously on one side of the branch, and when he leaned over, he found the head of a distressed cat, fur mostly red with white all around the eyes.

"Oh shit," Wade swore out loud as he stepped over the branch and knelt down in front of the panicking animal. "You got some bad luck there pussy, I can relate." He told it before reaching out and lifting the branch.

Immediately the feline attempted to make an escape but crumpled to the ground with each attempt, letting out a tiny sound just before falling each time.

"Have you been drinking all night kitty?" Wade jokingly asked as he reached out and gently lifted the cat off the ground who mistakenly attempted to attack its savior. It got a good few scratches in on the mercenary, but Wade barely flinched as they were made and vanished within seconds.

"Hey now, that's no way to treat a guy who just saved you from the wrath of children." He scolded which got the attention of the feline. It finally stopped its assault and looked up at the man. The two watched each other curiously as if either were waiting for the other to do something before Wade finally spoke again.

"Good..." He paused to lift the cat up and get a look at its underside. "boy." He discovered as he lowered the cat back down. He then gave the animal a quick scan. No blood, no bald patches, no collar. "This is definitely painted though." He noted, finally noticing the texture of the feline. "You poor little thing. My kid painted on me once, and it sucked getting it all off, and I'm bald."

The cat meowed at him which Wade happily accepted as a reply.

"You're pretty cool looking though. I think I'm gonna take you home tonight, why not. Got nothing better to do."

And with that obviously brilliant plan decided on, Wade carefully maneuvered the ether lost or wild feline into his large pocket for warmth. He slipped either hand into either opening to keep the cat from escaping. Immediately he could feel the cat fumble around both from its injuries and the unstable floor it stood on. Soon though it settled down, choosing to curl up in the warmth it had been gifted and relax.

Wade couldn't help but smile at how quickly the small animal warmed up to broken, scary ol him, both figuratively and literally. He rarely saw that from any living thing, but it was nice. Having this warm weight on his tummy was soothing.

"Is this what pregnant people feel like?" Wade asked himself with a little scoff before starting his journey home, though he did make a quick detour to the pet shop. "This could be fun for a few hours." Inevitably Wade would get bored and give it away or something, but for now, some company sounded quite nice.

* * *

I will point out in advance that this cat does not quite act like a normal kitty so please just accept some things, like how most real cats would never accept being shoved into a hoodie pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Big brown eyes blinked a few times as the well rested cat let out a high pitch yawn. He took a moment to stretch out his strong limbs before he stood and sadly found himself alone. Curious to where his friend had gone the feline hopped down from the mattress and made his way to the living room where he was rained upon by sparkling confetti.

"Happy anniversary Peter!" Wade cheered, hands thrown up in the air. "I don't know when your birthday is, but we all deserve a party once in a while don't we?" He said a bit melancholy as he knelt down to the floor. Peter, quickly noticing Wade's sober mood, approached the man and began rubbing up against his legs affectionately. "That's my baby boy. You know just how to cheer me up." Wade said with a fond smile, hands coming to pet along the cat's entire body, head to tail tip. "Thanks."

Peter meowed as he looked up at his beloved friend, taking a moment to lick at the scared hand most dreaded to touch.

"Alright, no emotional Wade today." The mercenary announced as he quickly wiped his slightly moist eyes. "Where going to have a fun day, starting with my signature pancakes for breakfast. But first," Wade reached over to the side table beside his recliner chair and picked up a small cone. "I made you this." He informed as he held out the item for Peter to inspect. "It's a little party hat, and see; I painted it red and blue like you were when we met." He reminded to which Peter seemed to take notice but then again, weren't cat's colour blind?

Wade was pulled from his thoughts when he felt fury cheeks push up against his open-palmed hand. He looked down to find Peter batting at the hat and occasionally trying to scoop it on.

"Hold on there buddy, let me help," Wade said with a chuckle. Carefully he held the cone between his pointer and thumb and was about to use his other hand to pull down the rubber string, but Peter did it for him. The feline used one paw to pull the string down, he stuck his head between the cone and the string, then let the rubber go, successfully attaching it to his small head.

"Good job Peter. It's amazing what a smart pussy you are sometimes." Wade complimented but received a growl. "I know, I know, you don't like being called that. But I pay for everything so suck it." He teased as he poked Peters nose gently who uncharacteristically hung his head at this. "Hey now, I was just kidding. You know I love you." Wade said as he lifted Peter up onto his shoulder who did give his usual licks. "Besides, it's not like you can do chores or get a job, so I'll accept you not peeing all over the apartment as your rent." Wade joked as he began to make his way to the kitchen but couldn't help feeling a bit defeated when Peter did not jump up to stand on his shoulders proudly like usual but instead let himself be cared by the mercenary.

"Shit." Wade inwardly scolded himself. "There I go, fucking shit up like usual."

* * *

I will also say now that these chapters will get bigger in time but not by a whole lot. In exchange, I'm planning to update every couple days rather that every week or more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Am I forgetting anything?" Wade asked as he opened the front doors of the apartment building, letting Peter trot out first before intending to follow but then froze. "Right, my wallet. People probably expect to be paid. Okay, Petey, you stay here, I'll be right back." Wade instructed, having total faith in Peter to not run off without him.

Peter sat dutifully in front of the door, staring up at it as he waited for his friend until he heard something not too far. First, only his ears perked up and turned toward the noise, but soon his hairs stood on end when he heard a familiar snarling. Peter turned and was unfortunate to find Flash walking around the side of the building.

Flash was a pet of one of Wade's neighbors, a large Boerboel that on Peters second night in the building, sunk his teeth into the feline. He had bit with his front teeth, missing the feline with his fangs, so blood was not drawn, but it most definitely showed that Flash was not happy about Peter being there. Flash had always seemed to have a problem with Peter. Luckily the Boerboel's owner worked at a camp and often took the mutt with him, so Peter and Flash did not meet up often, but when they did it was always a violent interaction.

Flash began to approach, snarl morphing into a threatening growl as he bared his teeth, while Peter's back arched and he hopped up onto his tip toes. The brunette just wanted to be left alone to wait for his beloved friend to come back. Flash didn't care in the least as he charged, causing Peter to bolt in the opposite direction. Despite the felines speedy nature, the brunette knew that the mutt was a bit faster and very much larger so made a beeline to the one place he knew he would be safe. There was a single tree in the yard that was short enough for an average size man to be able to grab on to the bottom branches but tall enough that when Peter clawed his way up the trunk, Flash couldn't reach him.

Even before Wade reached the front doors of the apartment building, he could hear the incessant barking, and his heart instantly dropped. The mercenary rushed outside and found the familiar scene, his neighbor's damn dog barking up a storm at the above tree branches, front paws planted on the tree. Wade quickly approach the tree, knowing full well that Flash had been taught not to attack humans in his owners fear of a lawsuit. He circled to the opposite side of the tree from the Boerboel and found Peter clinging to one if the top branches, hissing and meowing at his pursuer in what was supposed to be a threatening way but came out as panicked and scared.

"Psst, Peter," Wade called, snapping his fingers a couple of times to get his friends attention which he did almost instantly. "Come on baby boy, come here." Wade encouraged as the brunette slowly began to crawl his way over the branches, freezing when Flash moved so he stood up beside the mercenary, continuously barking at the feline and completely ignoring the man.

"Fuck off!" Wade shouted at the mutt but was completely ignored. So many times he had attempted to do something about this bully of a dog but unfortunately scaring a cat, no matter how precious the feline was to its owner, was not grounds enough to do anything about it. Wade couldn't even bring animal control in or anything because the Boerboel had never attacked a human. Plus no one saw Flash bite Peter that night, but people did see the scar Peter's claw left on the Boerboel's snout when he fought back. If Wade tried to have the dog taken away, it was Peter that would get the blame for starting it, and Flash's owner knew that and held it over the mercenaries head every time he confronted them. So the only thing we could do was rescue his friend, letting the feline stand on his shoulders where Flash could reach, but only if he laid a paw on the mercenary which he had been taught not to do.

As soon as the brunette was close enough to reach, Wade scooped the feline up, placing him on his shoulders where Peter quickly sunk his claws in out of fear of falling off. Wade jolted at the pain but let it go because he understood that his baby boy wasn't doing it with the intent to harm him, not to mention his healing factor would fix the cuts up soon enough. Quickly Wade took his leave, Flash barking up at Peter but kept all four paws on the ground, following them up until the edge of the yard where he let them go.

It had taken a couple of blocks of walking before Peter retracted his claws.

"You're alright; I got you." Wade consoled as he reached up and begin to pet his friend who took the opportunity to give the mercenaries palm a few licks. "You want to slip into my pocket?" Wade offered, holding open his pullover hoodies large singular pocket to which Peter accepted. The brunette leaned down towards the mercenary's torso which was a signal for Wade to grab Peter and lower him down so he could crawl into the warm cloth pouch. It was comforting, to the both of them.

Wade placed his hand on the lump in his sweater and began to rub slowly, similar to how a lot of pregnant women would caress their baby bump.

"Don't worry Petey; I'm here to protect you."

* * *

I broke. I was going to post this tomorrow but after looking at how short these two chapters where I decided to give you them both.

I was originally going to name the dog something else but then Flash came into mind, and it was so perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Wade nonchalantly weaved his way through the crowd of New Yorkers knowing that Peter was following close behind, having no trouble keeping up with the man's long strides seeing as most everyone made way for the feline. The two had done this so many times, spend hours simply taking walks together, that Wade knew his friend would stay close by and if a problem did arise, Peter knew how to call for help and has escaped a few overly excited children in their year together.

"Mommy, mommy look! It's a kitty." And here comes another one of Peter's admirers.

Wade stopped and turned to find that he'd gotten a couple of feet away from his baby boy who stared up at him. The feline waited until Wade gave him an approving smile before turning to a young girl and meowing up at her. "And look at its little hat. He's SOOOOOO CUTE!" The girl practically screamed as she released her mother's hand and ran over to Peter who flinched at the sudden charging human but stayed in place.

Wade couldn't help but cringe at the rough treatment his baby boy received from the over-excited and naive toddler. The poor cat had to brace his legs to combat the pressure pushing down on him. Wade was just about to jump to Peters rescue, but the mother soon approached.

"Gentle honey, you're hurting him." She said kindly rather than sternly as she grabbed her daughter's wrist and lifted it off the abused feline.

"Oh. Sorry, kitty." The young girl apologizes to which Peter replied with a loud meow. The girl took in a large breath of excitement which Wade couldn't help but smile at as it reminded him of his daughter. "Mommy mommy, did you see that? He said it was okay. Can we keep him?"

"Woah Woah." Wade immediately interrupted, his heart having stopped momentarily at the implication of Peter being taken away. "Sorry sweetie but this kitty cat already has a home." Both the girl and her mother looked up at Wade in shock, most likely neither of them have realized he was part of the situation. Though Wade did feel a moment of fatherly guilt at the sad expression the young girl showed, he couldn't help but feel proud as Peter immediately ran over to him. A kind of loyalty he hadn't seen in his life before his baby boy.

"I'm sorry, do you own this cat?" The woman disbelievingly asked as she pulled her daughter close.

"I mean I guess you could say that, but I like to think of us more as a couple." Wade joked and received a look of disgust while Peter practically went ballistic. His tail twitched excitedly as he suddenly began to climb Wade. Though he did twitch at the sharp jabs of claws, Wade didn't stop Peter from clawing his way up and proceed to assault his beloved friend with licks. "I love you too baby boy." He said with a chuckle as he enjoyed the felines affection.

"Ugh, disgusting furry." The woman turned away with her nose high in the air and stomped away, dragging her confused daughter with her. Wade watched her go with a raised, though non-existent, eyebrow.

"I don't think she completely understands what furry means. I guess the relationship part is kind of true but I'm not going to bang you." This caused Peter to stop, his head backing up to show a sad, almost disappointed expression, his ears bending down slightly. "Hey, don't look at me like that. People can like whatever they like, no shame, I'm just not into it." Wade explained but didn't seem to brighten Peters mood as he turned away and slumped down into the mercenary's hood, using it as a makeshift basket as they had done before.

Wade was about to speak again but decided not to, questioning himself on how intelligent he actual thought Peter was. It must be his broken mind, implanting understanding and responses onto a simple cat out of desperation for companionship. That's the conclusion Wade usually came to; all be it in simpler terms. So instead he pressed forward, intent on keeping on with their anniversary date.

* * *

This one is weird, I know, but it connects to things later.


	5. Chapter 5

Wade let out an exhausted sigh as he opened up his condo door while Peter ran in, still full of energy from his hunt.

"I hope you appreciate me sneaking you into that botanical garden," Wade said as he kicked the door closed behind him and proceeded to flop on couch. "I almost got arrested."

Peter meowed up at him from atop the coffee table before turning his attention to a discarded food wrapper. Slowly the feline crouched down, snuck up on the unsuspecting paper wrap, and pounced, successfully catching his prey.

"Still feeling primal hu?" Wade asked with a laugh. "The all mighty predator Peter, with an astounding thirteen bugs and two birds in one outing," Wade said with a stereotypical announcers voice as Peter paraded around the living room.

Wade sighed as he watched Peter prance around proudly, leaving dirty paw prints, worried about what was to come next.

"Well, I'm glad you had a lot of fun playing king of the jungle." He admitted rather honestly, having spent much more time than most people would deem necessary in planning a good time for their cat. "And guess what, I'm going to make hot dogs for dinner." Peter quickly turned to him, ears and tail standing on end at the news before he quickly jogged over which Wade used as an opportunity to pick up the feline who meowed once. "I knew you'd like that; it is your favourite after all." Wade attempted to slip off the handmade party hat without calling too much attention to its removal, but Peter quickly noticed. "But I have one more fun thing planned before dinner."

Wade held Peter at arm's length with a subtle but tight grip, trying his best to make sure his baby boy kept those big brown eyes on him rather than where the mercenary was taking them. Peter was calm until he's spotted the white tiles of the bathroom and proceeded to go ballistic.

He started screaming out in protest and unleashed his claws on the hands holding him. Despite Wade's high pain tolerance and healing factor, he couldn't keep a grip on the flailing, attacking feline and ended up dropping Peter who landed on the floor feet first. Peter attempted to make an escape, but Wade was just barely fast enough to shut the door and lock it, knowing that the brunette was crafty enough to open doors if he really wanted to.

"I know buddy, I know." Wade sympathized as Peter started scratching at the door, carving the dent he had made from past bath times even larger. Wade proceeded to turn on the taps as he pushed down his guilt as his baby boy began to whine as if someone would magically show up and open the door for him. Wade hated these moments where he had to stop being Peter's best friend and instead act like a parent. It was hard enough disciplining his daughter and forcing things on Peter was just as painful.

With guilt weighing him down, Wade slowly disrobed, knowing that he was about to get very wet, and slowly approached Peter. Though the mercenary was successful in grabbing the feline, that didn't stop the wrestling match that followed. With great difficulty, and many quickly disappearing scratches, Wade got Peter in the tub and wet.

Things we're going just as they usually would up until Peter's claw swiped at just the right spot, slashing the mercenaries wrist open. Wade let out a shout and yanked his hand back, inadvertently spraying blood inside and outside the tub. Peter froze as he watched his beloved friend stumble back holding his wrists in an attempt to lessen the blood flow.

"Jesus fuck Peter." Was the best scolding Wade could offer at the moment as he pressed down on the wound and let out a hiss of pain, praying that his healing factor would sew it up quickly. Peter sat stunned and silent, not even taking notice of the water washing over him. "You know these are the moments I consider clipping your claws." Wade finally said despite knowing he could never do that to his baby boy, he was simply venting.

Eventually, his healing factor did its magic, and Wade was left with just a bloody wrists which he washed in the sink, not wanting to get any of it on Peter. He then took a seat atop the toilet and calmed his nerves before looking over at the cat still sitting quietly in the tub, ears flat against his head and tail wrapped around himself.

"Alright Peter, let's try this again." Wade reluctantly knelt back down beside the tub and reached out for Peter, expecting to be once again attacked but was surprised to find that instead the animal hung its head and accepted it's fate. It was odd, to say the least, but Wade wasn't complaining so didn't give much thought about it and instead focused on simply getting Peter clean and out of the tub.

* * *

This one has a little less purpose, but it adds to why Peter does what he does later.


	6. Chapter 6

Wade laid down on his bed and was instantly jumped upon by a pleasantly full kitty cat who's mood had lifted a bit thanks to his favourite food and a small desert afterward.

"You ready for bed too Peter?" Wade asked and received a quick few licks to his chin. "I love you too Petey now come on, time for sleep, your birthday took a lot more out of me than I expected."

Like clockwork, Wade placed one hand under his head while Peter was quick to curl up on his bare chest, the mercenary's free hand mindlessly played with Peters clean, brown fur. It may be the beginnings of winter but he didn't need a blanket, he had Peter's warmth, that's all he ever needed.

Something new to their routine, though was quickly becoming common, was Peter flopping his thin, long tail down between the legs of his precious friend. When this first started happening Wade tried to discourage it, moving the tail whenever it fell on his groin, but Peter always moved it back, apparently finding it more comfortable. This is the reason Wade started wearing underwear to bed because having something warm and furry brushing against his dick was odd and more stimulating that he would like to emit.

As the feline settled, Wade found himself staring at the ceiling, drifting into thoughts that quickly turned sour. This was supposed a fun, carefree day, yet things kept going wrong, and Peter ended up being upset half the day.

"Sorry, Peter, for the shity anniversary. Looks like I'm the same fuck up as last year." Not that most people would be so concerned about a pet cat's emotional state but when it's all you have, well... Peter became Wade's priority.

Despite the fact that most cats would barely react to an odd word from their owner, Peter's head popped up, eyes blown wide at his beloved friend. Quickly the feline slipped out from under the mercenary's hand and hopped up. Gently Peter stood with one front paw on Wade's collarbone and the other bopping the man's face in a disciplinary manner. The feline meowed over and over as if saying 'no, bad.'

"Thanks, baby boy," Wade said with a humored chuckle yet still in a sad tone. Careful as to not hurt his friend, he pushed Peter away and back to a lying on his chest. "I wish you could understand." He mumbled to himself, eyes falling closed, missing the heartbroken expression on Peters face.

* * *

Farwell cat Peter, you where the cutest thing to write about. :3


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Wade woke up to warmth, but not the same fluffy round heater he was used to. Curiously Wade peeked one eye open and found familiar brown hair, though a lot more of it, like a full head of it in fact, with two pointed tops.

Wade's entire body jolted, at least as best it could under the very naked body of a man who awoke at the jostle. The unknown man took a moment to rub his cheek into Wade's chest and stretch before looking up at the mercenary with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning." He greeted.

"Uuuuuuu... hey, morning," Wade replied awkwardly.

He knew he was bad at cooking but how did he accidentally drug himself, he shouldn't even be able to do that with his healing factor.

"Soooooo..." And then Wade shoved the man off of him and stood quickly, readying himself for a possible attack. The stranger stood up just as fast though he was more alert and fearful then feral.

"Why did you do that?" The man asked as if having never expected such a reaction.

"Because, even though you are..." Wade paused to look over the stranger's naked body. The first thing to note where the pair of cat ears and thin brown tail that must be some sort of expensive robotics because they moved fluidly. The man was pale and thin, but he had some muscles on him, especially his legs that Wade wouldn't mind finding himself between if the situation was different. "delicious, I'm not very comfortable with people coming in uninvited."

"Uninvited?" The man repeated as his ears flicked and his head tilted slightly. "You brought me here."

"I haven't brought anyone home in almost a year." Wade emitted which when said out loud sounded very sad but in reality was 50 percent his choosing, and 50 percent his face but never the less.

"Yes, I know." The man said with a smile which he attempted to hide. "I remember that night. I had only been with you a little over a week and when you brought some woman home. I started causing so much trouble... and because of that, she told you to throw me out. Then you threw her out." His cheeks pinkened, and his thin brown tail began to wave happily.

"You know about that?"

"Of course I know about that, I was the one who kept squeezing in between you guys and who, maybe... peed in her shoes." Wade couldn't hold back a snort at the memory of the woman's face when she put her heels back on, and they were wet, but he tried to re-focus.

"Yes, Peter did that." He said, putting emphasis on the noun.

"I am Peter." Okay, this was getting very annoying, and the concern for his baby boy was reaching dangerous levels. Where was his kitty cat? What had this man done to make Peter, a usually very territorial and protective partner, disappear without alerting Wade is some way.

"Look, whoever you are, I just want my cat back and for you to leave." This seemed to hurt the man but why should Wade care?

"I am your cat."

"No your not! You're some dude, and though I appreciate your nakedness, I want Peter back." Wade declare but almost regretted it when the man's face went from hurt to utterly devastate, water forming in the corners of his big brown eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry, but I can't do that." The man apologized as he hung his head. The first thing to come to Wade was mass anger and worry, ready to beat this stranger down for harming his precious friend. He stopped, however, when slowly and almost inhumanly the man smoothly sunk to the floor, his cat ears flopping down flat atop his head.

Wade stood stunned for a long moment, staring down at the man who began to cry, only confusing the mercenary more. Why would a stranger break into his home, do something to his cat, and then look so devastated by Wade's denial? There was no way; it can't be...

"Peter?" The man raised his head, eyes still dripping. "No fucking way." Wade quickly crawled onto his bed and took a seat, cross-legged. He leaned towards the man who stared up at him silently; expression still hurts but hopeful.

It was so crazy and out of nowhere that Wade started to laugh. It happened, he snapped, but this is amazing.

Without seeking consent, Wade took a pointy ear in each hand and tugged on them, expecting them to slip off but was amazed when they didn't. Instead, they felt warm and soft, just like Peters but doubled in size.

"Holy shit, this is so cool!" Wade practically squealed as he ran his fingers through Peter's hair, attempting to find a crease. When he couldn't find where fake ears ended and a real head started, he began to play and experiment. Bending them, pulling them, rubbing them, and simply enjoying the feel of double sized cat ears, though he used the same gentelness he always used for his feline.

Peter didn't move or say a word, he simply enjoyed Wade's good mood, preferring it much more to the initial rejection he was given. Eventually, the brunette couldn't help but begin to purr and lean into the older man's hands like he always did.

"What the hell is going on?" Wade finally asked though he did not release Peters' ears.

"Well..." Peter started, momentarily considering how he should explain all this. "when I blew out my candle-"

"You mean when you swatted at it." Wade quickly corrected, a smile coming to his lips at the recent memory.

"Cats don't have a lot of breath okay. And I can actually thank you now for the cupcake, and everything else you made for me. Your a lot better cook than you think you are." Peter said with such a big smile it was as if he had received the compliment himself.

"You're welcome... I guess." Wade said with a return smile, though it was more awkward and confusing. It was nice to know that his food was actual good and not eaten just because that was the only thing available, but the implication that this man was eating his food the whole time was still something Wade was trying to wrap his head around. "Anyway, so you what, made a wish and bam, your human?"

"Well it's more complicated than that but basically yes. I wished I could do more for you and this is what was offered to me."

"So, you agreed to change species just to help me do the dishes?" Honestly, Wade wasn't complaining, even with the situation being so odd, but it seemed like a bit of a drastic decision.

"Not just chores around the house. I was thinking more like having proper conversations, helping you when you're in pain, assisting you with... other such things." Peter explained, rightfully deciding that it might not be best to bring up the fact that he was interested in 'relieving Wade's stress'. He could still remember those times he sat outside his friends rarely locked room and could hear those noises he kind of liked but kind of felt weird about.

"So what now, you're going to walk around calling me master or something?" Wade asked, not realizing where the brunette's mind had drifted. Instead, his eye quickly caught the brunette's tail that wriggled behind Peter against the floor and soon got lost in its moments.

"Master? I mean I guess I could but I never really saw you as my owner or anything like that. I always felt we were more like-" Peter started with a shy smile though he quickly realized that Wade's attention was mostly focused on the tail flopping behind him leisurely. "Wade?"

"Hmm?" The mercenary hummed back, finally tearing his curious gaze away to look at the brunettes nervous expression.

"Do you see me as your possession?" Peter asked despite knowing the answer from yesterday, but it still felt nice to get confirmation now that he could ask for it.

"Oh ya, totally," Wade said with a cocky grin, offsetting Peter's shocked and hurt expression. Before the brunette could ask any questions, Wade burst into laughter. "This is such a fuckin trippy dream." He said to himself, acting as if he was highly intoxicated and having the time of his life.

"This… isn't a dream." Peter pointed out, quickly thinking up ways to prove this was really happening.

"Dream, hallucination, whatever." Wade brushed off, reaching out and patting the brunette a bit rougher than he ever would pat his actual cat. "Good pussy." Peter's ears suddenly perked at the name, and suddenly he nipped at the mercenary's hand with just enough force for it to hurt. Wade jerked his hand back, cursing under his breath as he inspected the indents the part felines inhumanly sharp teeth had left.

After the pain had faded, the realization hit. The mercenary stood from the bed and took a couple of steps back; eye's widening in a horrified manner.

"Yo- you know I don't like being called a pussy." Peter stammered a bit, not expecting such a scared reaction. Confusion, definitely. Best-case scenario, happy. Scared, a definite bad sign. "S-sorry." The part feline practically whispered, unsure of what he could say to make things better.

"It's uhmm, you know it's early? Having this all thrown at me after just waking up, my brains not all here yet." He joked half-heartedly, knocking his fist against his head in emphasis. "Let's have some breakfast while I try to wrap my brain around all this okay?" He offered in a chipper tone, but it was evident in his expression that he still wasn't too certain about the situation.

The move to the kitchen was awkward, to say the least, their usual routine being thrown out of whack thanks to Peter's new form. It quickly became evident that even though Peter now took on a mostly human body, his mind still held some impulses from being a feline. He stopped at the bedroom door and waited for Wade to open it before slipping through. He attempted to jump up on the kitchen counter, then quickly realized that he wouldn't fit like he was used to so settled for sitting on the edge out of the mercenary's way. The most problematic, however, for Wade at least, was that Peter felt no need to cover himself with clothing or even his hands, finding being completely naked the most comfortable, though a bit colder than usual.

It wasn't that Wade had a problem with naked people, hell, having such a fine man sitting casually in his presence in the nude was a lovely deviation from the norm. The problem came with the knowledge that this man was his cat, his best friend that saw sitting on the kitchen counter showing off his junk as something he had casually been doing the past year. Wade had never stared at his cat with lust so doing it now felt so wrong, and yet he couldn't help his eyes from wandering back to Peter every so often.

Despite his conflicting emotions, which his body did not take into consideration as evident by his slowly growing erection, the mercenary tried to focus on cooking them a meal. One thing he could be thankful for was the fact that some things in the routine could stay the same seeing as Wade often treated Peter like a human. He never gave Peter cat food, he simply made a little extra of his food and handed it over to the feline so this wasn't much different, only quantities had to be enlarged.

"How hungry are you?" He asked, mostly to start a conversation to pull them out of this awkward silence. Sure, he could sit in silence with his cat and best friend but neglect the mostly human being sitting beside him felt rude. "Is your stomach the same size or should I make you one of my portions?"

"Oh god no. Even as a cat I know you eat way more than you should." Peter said with a, all be it awkward, chuckle, as if not sure he should be saying what he was.

"Hey, I'm still a growing boy." Wade joked, thankfully taking it lightheartedly.

"Mentally yes, physically not quite." Wade burst out laughing, and Peter couldn't help but feel pride in his words. As Wade tried to make sure their food didn't burn through his laughter, Peter thought to himself that even if he couldn't get what he had hoped, changing would all be worth it if he could keep making Wade smile like this.

* * *

I told you they would get longer. ^^

Fun fact, when I first wrote this, I had Peter confess his feelings here.


	8. Chapter 8

"So," Wade started, pointing an already dirty fork towards his cat-ear adorned guest who was studying the utensils curiously. "What exactly went down to make all that happen?" He asked, circling his fork around in the general shape of Peter who looked up at him, ears pointing up to full alert.

"I... can't tell you that." Peter admitted, ears turning down as if they would hide his shy expression.

"Oh, now that doesn't sound sinister at all. Are you gonna kill me in three days so you can stay human?" Wade half-joked, knowing that this world could be cruel but he had his healing factor.

"That or get a kiss of true love." Peter joked, enjoying the ability to speak his comebacks.

"Lucky for you, I can do both," Wade said almost proudly as if it was some achievement. Peter laughed along with the mercenary before being asked yet another question. "Now that I think about it, there's something I've always wanted to know."

"Oh?" Peter patiently waited as Wade took another bite, the part feline not even glancing at his own food. He was far to entranced in his beloved friend.

"I've always wanted to ask, what was your life like before we met? Why were you covered in paint when I found you?" Wade asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. Since Peter had no collar and Wade had gotten attached to his new friend so quickly so never put out any missing flyers or the such, he never found out anything about the cat's past. He didn't even know exactly what breed Peter was, though the mercenary had a few guesses.

"Well, uh," Suddenly Peter's chipper mood dropped along with his pointed ears. Wade quickly caught the shift in mood.

"Oh, never mind then, don't worry about it. We all got skeletons in our closets." Wade waved off, knowing that he didn't like to talk about his past either.

"I- it's okay, you told me about your… past troubles." It's true, Wade had confided everything into his cat, using the feline as a therapist of sorts. "And like you've said, getting it off your chest means you have less baggage to carry," Peter said with a small smile that soon faded.

Wade watched the part feline carefully, not wanting to push anyone to tell what they're not ready to tell but also being even more curious now. There was a long pause, Peter simply staring down at his plate, considering how he should explain things. He didn't want to ruin the mood more than it had already, having enjoyed their pleasant conversation, but there wasn't a way to explain things gently.

"Do you remember Dex-Starr?"

"From the red lanterns? Ya." The two friends had read a lot of comics together, Wade having explained all the books as the mercenary had assumed his cat could not read.

"Basically that, but with a couple and no magical rings." The room went awkwardly quiet for a moment, both men's eyes drifting from each other.

"Oh… sorry…" Was all Wade could say, having never really been good at emotional talk. Again things fell silent, Wade occasionally taking a bite of his food. Eventfully Peter decided to continue with his brief explanation.

"I was all painted because I had wandered into a pre-school and got stuck in a dollhouse door." Wade instantly snorted and did not cover it up in the slightest because that was just the kind of guy he was.

What a shift in tone.

"So a bunch of toddlers assaulted you with paint?" Wade asked with a cheeky smile, both finding the image in his head funny and also wanting to get the sad atmosphere out of the room as soon as possible.

"Ya," Peter said with a smile returning to his face which made Wade feel almost proud of himself for lifting someone's spirits. "One of the adults finally realized that I was there and tried to help me get unstuck. Unfortunately, I was kind of panicking at that point so I fought against him. That's how my leg got hurt. And I'm not actually sure how the branch fell on me. I just remember limping along and then suddenly being pinned to the ground."

"And then Deadpool came to save the day." Wade almost cheered, throwing his hands up into the air as they got to the happy ending.

"Yes, he did." Peter agreed with a pleased smile at that particular memory before his stomach demanded he focuses on his food. It was sudden, but with the heavy topic they just went over, Peter was ready to be quiet for a bit.

Wade too turned back to his meal but not for long was he soon noticed Peter who, instead of using the utensils provided to him, leaned down to the plate and attempted to eat the food but found that his nose got in the way.

A kind person would probably attempt to help the part feline, but Wade was enjoying the show, attempting to hold in his laughter for a minute before bursting. Peter looked up at the laughing mercenary, frowning a bit in embarrassment. He didn't hold it against his beloved friend though because he knew that that was just how Wade was. Instead, the brunette sat up straight with the intent of eating in a more proper manner.

Wade watched the part feline curiously, a giggle on the tip of his tongue, when Peter still did not use the fork beside his plate. Instead, he began pushing his fingertips into the food, attempting to use claws he did not have anymore.

"You okay there?" The mercenary asked, cheeky grin rising to his cheeks as the part feline struggled.

"My nails aren't as long as my claws, or as sharp. I can't… pick anything up." Peter mumbled in frustration, trying a few more times before Wade reached over and grabbed his hand, lifting it up from the abused food.

"The fork, you need to use the fork," Wade informed, pointing to the one he held.

"Right," Peter said, looking down at the utensil like it may bite him if he continued embarrassing himself.

Wade continued to eat his food; eye's glued to the part feline who was having trouble holding his fork, let alone using it as intended. As he watched the show he tried to consider the situation but it only confused his tired mind, so instead, he thought about going day by day until he got a grasp on what was going on.

Now, what did he have to do today? Right, he had a date with a lovely little lady.

* * *

So how many of you looked up Dex-Starr to know Peter's backstory? I only found out about him through Game Theory.

I will also point out now that I will never explain how Peter changed into a human aside from what you've read already. I is a lazy writer sometimes.


	9. Chapter 9

"You okay?" Wade asked as he watched Peter fidget in his oversized clothes. They weren't so big as to be falling off the slender man but it was reminiscent of a girl wearing her boyfriend's clothing, something Wade wished he didn't like seeing his cat in. It was all made even words as the sweatpants Peter wore had to hang low on his slender hips so his tail could comfortably hang out.

"It feels like I have two layers of fur. It's uncomfortable, and I'm way too hot."

"You are- shit," Wade swore to himself, cursing his natural instinct to flirt with anything he found attractive, even if he hadn't brought someone home in a year.

"Thanks, I'm glad you think so," Peter said, cheeks lighting up because he was overheated, or at least that's what Wade was telling himself so he wouldn't have to have to face the awkward truth. "I wasn't sure what I would look like when I agreed to this, so I'm happy to know I turned out okay, though I was hoping to look more like you."

"Why?" Was thrown out of the mercenaries mouth so quickly that it took Wade a second to register what he had said, yet Peter answered just as fast.

"Because you're beautiful." There was then a long pause, one that Peter found rather uncomfortable. "Or I guess you could say you're handsome or sexy or you know... whatever you prefer." Peter offered more shyly than his original statement, believing that the silence was because his beloved friend did not take kindly to being called something usually reserved for females. "You get where I'm coming from the right?"

"No," Wade answered, looking at Peter like he was some sort of unexplainable creature because the brunette's statement was so alien to him. The room was rather quiet as Peter's mouth opened and closed like a fish as he tried to think up something to say. "Now come on, we have a little lady to go see," Wade said before the part feline could come up with something. The mercenary turned to leave their home with Peter being left to stand there defeated.

"I changed so I could help him feel better and I can't even do that."

"Peter, come on, Ellie's going to flip out when she sees you," Wade called from the open doorway. Peter looked over and, after noticing the mercenaries grin, decided to push forward.

"What should we tell her, about me I mean," Peter asked as they desended the stairs, the bunette enjoying how much less work it was now that he was on two legs and taller.

"I say we be honest with her," Wade answered, keeping his eyes forward. "She's just a kid; she'll probably be the only one that would believe anniversary wishes made her pretty kitty buddy human." He said with a chuckle at the longwinded name his daughter had given Peter. The brunette, however, let his tail flop limp in realization. "Shit!" Wade suddenly spat, freezing just before he opened the front door of the building. "I forgot the present." He announced, eyes looking up in the direction of his apartment as if he could see the gift he had bought for Eleanor. "I'm gonna go get it, sit, stay," Wade said, jokingly pointing at the ground like Peter was some sort train dog, before darting back upstairs.

Peter watched his beloved friend run off as his mind wandered.

He wouldn't be Eleanor 's pretty kitty buddy anymore. Now that he was thinking about it, he can't be or do a lot of things now, some of which he loved.

The part feline let his mind wander a little deeper before trying to stop the sad thoughts. He should think positively, for both Wade and himself.

"I'll go get some fresh air." Peter decided, having taken walks to cool his mind before.

Without considering much else, the brunette stepped outside, something he soon regretted when he spotted a familiar pooch. How unlucky to run into Flash twice in a row. Peter could sometimes go weeks without seeing the mutt, but other times they could have a couple of confrontations on the same day.

Just like he would do when he was a cat, Peter stiffened, hairs on the back of his neck standing up as did his ears. In a nervous panic and a cold sweat, Peter watched Flash closely, his instincts telling him to sneak away but a small part of him suggested he stand his ground. He was human now so Flash shouldn't attack him... right?

Slowly the Boerboel walked forward, not paying mind to the brunette until he spotted a familiar brown tail. Flash snuck closer, curiously sniffing Peter, confused by the mixed scents.

It was so odd for Peter to look down on the mutt for once, though he was still utterly terrified like many people are around tiny insects and spiders. It's not about size; it's about what harm one believed the other could do, and Peter did not want to see the worst Flash could do to him. Instead, the brunette took small steps to the side, hoping to casually get away, but the Boerboel just followed, continuing to sniff with increased intensity.

"Wade?" Peter mutter under his breath in an unheard plea for the mercenary to hurry up. "Waaaade?" He called a bit louder as his pace picked up a bit. Finally Flash decided that whatever he was smelling he was not okay with and started a low growl, lifting his head to look up at the brunette's terrified expression. "Waaaaade!" Peter screeched as he turned on his heels and sprinted, Flash almost literally on his tail.

It was like clockwork by now, a very terrifying and threatening clockwork but still, Peter knew where to run and how fast to go but then reality hit. Flash was suddenly a lot faster than him, getting a few good snaps on the end of his tail before the brunette could climb the tree that could barely hold his weight and was defiantly not big enough to fit a grown man.

"WAAAADE!" Peter hollered, scrambling to fit all his limbs in-between the small, dense tree branches but he kept slipping, and inevitable Flash bit down on one of the part felines flailing legs. Peter screamed out, more in panic than pain, then used his free foot to kick the Boerboel off which just made the mutt more aggressive.

Just as Flash was about to sink his teeth in again, he was struck in the side and fell to the ground, jerking as eclectical shocks tensed his muscles. Peter turned at the sound of crackling replacing Flash's incessant barking.

"Are you okay sir?" Came a woman's voice as she approached, stun gun still pointed down at the dog. With watery eyes Peter looked over at his savior, the brunette quickly identifying her police uniform. "Sir?" She called, glancing over at the part feline who was in too much shock to respond. It wasn't until he heard the soothing voice of his beloved friend did he snap out of his daze, though only to rush past the policewoman and to a distressed looking Wade.

"Oh god, what happened?" The mercenary asked. The panic he felt override his personal boundaries as the brunette didn't hesitate to attempt to climb the taller man. Obviously, this didn't work, causing Wade to stumble as he tried holding the sudden weight flung at him. It took a moment, but the two ended up in the position of Peter clinging to Wade while the mercenary held him like a parent would hold their crying child.

"Is he alright, do we need to call an ambulance?" The woman asked, a little thrown off by Peter's action.

"Do we?" Wade asked, trying is best to look at the face bared in his shoulder. Though it was small, Peter shook his head, mumbling something along the lines of 'I'm okay.' "I think we're okay; he's just a bit shaken."

"Alright. Why isn't this dog on a leash?" The woman asked, mind racing with all the possible injuries that could be caused by the Boerboel.

"Ask the owner." Wade spat, anger boiling up now that his concerns for Peter's safety had been settled with.

"Where can I find them?" The two then shared a short conversation, Wade explaining all he could, purposely putting Flash in a bad light in hopes of putting the mutt on a leash so he wouldn't bother Peter anymore. He did admit that Flash usually didn't go after people but chose not to mention that Peter hadn't always been human. Eventually, the two parted, the officer going to speak with the owner once Flash had gotten up and scampered off back home while Wade returned to his apartment.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Wade asked, knowing that his cat would be perfectly fine home alone, even after having the shit scared out of him, but abandoning a young man curled up on the couch felt neglectful.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Peter said with a quick smile in the mercenary's direction before turning away. "You should go, your already late."

"I know. Emily should understand though." Wade said, thankful that he was friends with Eleanore's foster mother. "I'll be back soon," Wade said as he reached a hand out, instinctively wanting to give brown hair a quick pat before leaving. A simple and friendly, 'love you' on the tip of his tongue but today, he couldn't. Even if this man shared the same memories and feelings as his beloved kitty, it just felt more intimate, like he was flirting with someone he really didn't want to.

So instead the mercenary pulled back and left nonchalantly, hoping not to call attention to the disruption to their usual ritual, but Peter noticed. Even though the brunette knew ahead of time that Wade would treat him differently, it still hurt.

Peter let out a sigh that started as frustrated but ended in bitter defeat as the part feline lied down, curled up on one-half of the couch while his tail hung off the edge.

This was all going wrong. Peter was supposed to turn human and, after the initial bumpy start would be more independent so Wade could feel less stressed. And yet here he was, hiding in their home after being frightened by a creature now half his size. If anything he was more of a bother now that he had to be fed more and clothed.

It was almost like the brunette hadn't changed, but he had, in the worst of ways. Wade was treating him differently, like Peter as a human was seen as a completly different entity then Wade's baby boy. Peter couldn't even tell his beloved friend all the things he had been holding in due to their species bounders because now there was a personal boundary. What would happen if he told the mercenary how he felt, why he took this crazy opportunity?

* * *

I'm so not good at action scenes.


	10. Chapter 10

Using his free hand, the other holding a take-out bag, Wade slid his key into the lock and could instantly hear a pair of footsteps sprint his way. He slowly opened up the door and found Peter standing there with a contagious smile butt naked, which did not come as a surprise, though Wade's brain wished the part feline would cover up. The mercenary's sex drive didn't mind at all.

"Welcome home! I missed you. How did everything go?" Peter asked as he approached and began to rub up against the mercenary, slowly walking around his beloved friend, tail wrapping around Wade's leg. It was awkward for the older man to say the least but he kept in mind that Peter was just doing what he always did, only in a different body.

"The visit went great; she liked my gift." Wade informed as he stepped into their home, closing and locking the door behind him.

"I can tell. You smell like cupcakes, and your nails are purple." Peter said, looking down and the mercenaries crudely painted nails.

"You noticed. She said I looked good in fall colours." Wade said with a grin as he showed off his daughter's handiwork. "Whatever that means. Oh, and she made you something." He remembered and he reached into his sweater pocket and pulled out two homemade cat toys. They were strips of brown cardboard-like paper that had been looped around each other to create a ball shape. "We made them out of old toilet paper rolls." The mercenary explained as he began to strip his extra layers to get more comfortable, placing his take out bag on the floor for the moment.

Peter held the gift, smiling at it proudly for a moment before faded into a regretful frown.

"Do you think she'll be upset when she sees me?" He asked, catching the mercenary off guard.

"What?"

"She can't pet me anymore, or style my fur, or use me as a pillow... I'm not her pretty kitty buddy anymore." Peter fell silent, head hanging low to stare at the toy he held in his lap. He stroked it with his thumbs as memories floated back to him, making his eyes squint as a signal of the oncoming tears. Wade watched nervously, unsure of what he should do. Carefully he approached the part feline and rested a hand atop his friends head.

"It's okay. She's a kid; she's probably going to treat you the same way."

"That makes only one." Peter thought but tried to shake it from his head. He had already decided he needed to be more positive; he wouldn't get anywhere if he just pouted about everything.

"You got tacos," Peter noted aloud, turning to look at the paper bag that still sat on the floor.

"You can smell that too?" Wade asked as he grabbed the bag.

"A bit. The perfume definitely overpowers it though."

"God I know. I need to get my man stink back." Wade dramatically said as he rifled through the contents of the bag and began to pull things out, placing them on the coffee table in no real order.

"How much man stink are we talking about. Like your natural Wilson smell or you're cooped up in the house for a couple of weeks surrounded by beer and fast food smell?" Peter asked as he moved over to sit in front of the coffee table.

"Is there a difference?" Wade asked which gifted him with a laugh from the part feline that threw the mercenary off. It wasn't a bad thing; it was quite nice to have someone laugh at his jokes, it was a rare occurrence though. Maybe that would change now that he had a roommate that could speak.

Without another word, Wade sat down diagonally from Peter and grabbed a random wrapper. Without paying much mind to the part feline, he freed the food from its wrapper and began eating. It wasn't until he was halfway through his first chimichanga did he notice Peter looking at him expectedly.

"What?" Wade asked, mouth unapologetically full. Peter did not answer verbally. Instead, he opened up his mouth wide, waiting like a baby to be fed. Wade looked down at is half eaten chimichanga and begin to turn the food towards the part feline before stopping, realizing how stupid this must look. "Shouldn't you eat on your own?" He asked, causing the brunettes tail and ears to flop and expression to fall into a pout.

"But we always share chimichangas." Peter reminded, wondering why the mercenary couldn't simply let him have a bite or two like they always had. Again Wade paused, considering letting his hormones take the wheel and feeding the naked cat-boy.

"It's different now." Was his simple, no specific answer. The thing stopping him was the thought that he would see the act as romantic and even sexual whereas Peter would be obliviously innocent. It gave the mercenary the feeling of manipulation, something he knew and did not want to put on anyone else. "Besides, this gives you the chance to practice eating with your hands," Wade added, not able to handle the part felines pouting face.

Peter let out a slightly over-exaggerated sigh but accepted the change, remembering how horribly he dealt with breakfast. Like before the part feline struggled, continuously having to remind himself not to bend his head down and eat right off the table. Holding the chimichanga was proving to be a bit difficult as he didn't have claws to sink into it for grip. He was able to get through the meal though, Wade not helping often mainly because he still found it funny watching a human having so much difficulty with an everyday occurrence.

After they had cleaned up, aka they threw all the trash in the general direction of the garbage can, Wade decided that his brain has been through enough today and decided to watch TV half-heartedly. At first, Peter joined him but once realizing that he wasn't going to be pet anytime soon, he wandered off. As Wade's eye glazed over in uninterest, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the naked cat boy meandering around. The brunette may look mostly human, talk English, and even walk on two legs like he'd been doing it his whole life, but he was still kind of a cat. Where did the line between human and cat lie? Will he still try and catch birds for the mercenary? What would happen if he got catnip? Will he start being sexually attracted to women or...

"Eh Peter!" Wade called, not realizing that the brunette was lying on the floor behind the couch batting the homemade toys he had received around, finding it rather amusing in fact." Oh, sorry." He said as he turned to look down at Peter. "Quick question, so like this thing that happened that you can't tell me about that made you a human, what did that do to your sex drive?"

"What?" Peter asked, eyebrow lifting in confusion.

"I mean if some girl cat goes into heat am I gonna have to hold you back?" Wade asked, never been one to beat around the bush, at least not with random questions like this.

"No," Peter said with a bit of a chuckle.

"So then if someone walks by and they smell real good-"

"Oh my god Wade no. I don't just suddenly get horny off of good smells." Peter pointed out. "Why? Afraid your man stink will get me all hot and bothered?" Wade laughed at that rather dumb joke, turning back around to face the neglected TV.

"Maybe. I just don't know if you can handle all of this though." Wade said with exaggerated hand gestures towards himself.

"Are you sure it's not you who couldn't handle me? I mean I'm an energetic young man while you're a geezer who hasn't gotten any in a year." Peter joked, knowing full well the mercenary would take it as such.

"And who's fault is that Mr. Attention Whore?" Was Wade's rebuttal, looking back at Peter who gave him an innocent smile. "Whatever. And for your information, I would rock your world thank you very much." Wade defensively said as he turned his back to the now blushing part feline. Peter's heart raced even faster at the implication. Part of him suggested he just laugh it off, but he didn't turn his whole world upside down just to laugh awkwardly.

"Oh ya?" He said as he lifted himself onto his knees, sliding closer to the couch so he could cross his arms and lean them on top of it. "That's quite a bold statement, but can you back it up? " Peter said with the voice that came out a lot smoother than he thought it would. Wade turned to the part feline, a sassy remark on the tip of his tongue, but then noticed that behind a joking smile were pink cheeks and an excitingly weaving tail. Suddenly the realization of what he was implying and to whom hit him real hard. He needed to turn this around.

"I don't have to," Wade said with a shrug as he stood, putting some needed distance between himself and the brunette. "Just go online, and you can read all the lovely fan fiction written about me." Wade stretched his arms before intertwining his fingers behind his head. "In fact, I've been running through girls heads so much lately that I need a nap. Catch you later." Just like that, without giving Peter a chance to speak, Wade slipped into the bedroom and closed the door, taking advantage of the fact that the part feline wasn't quite confident in maneuvering door handles yet.

Wade flopped on the bed face first and groaned into his pillow. Maybe having someone to talk to is a bad thing.

* * *

Going through and editing this for the third time, I have noticed that I keep repeating things. I've tried to fix them, but some are still around, please forgive them.

I would just like to point out that I don't know what are and are not fall colours and a little girl doesn't really know either.


	11. Chapter 11

Wade awoke when the mattress he was lying upon bounced from the new weight dropped on it. Wade slowly opened his eye's, not quite fully conscious, but soon after sprung up into a sitting position, startled by the rather dirty man sitting on the corner of his bed. For a moment Wade's mind panicked, just like it had done that morning but did calm before kicking the newly transformed Peter off the mattress.

"Sorry." Peter apologized, his friend's reaction having startled him as well. The brunette was just so used to being able to jump up beside, or even on the mercenary without causing much disturbance.

"It's... cool," Wade said rather unconvincing as he shifted to a comfortable seated position. "Why'r you all dirty?" He then asked, noticing the dirt and grime marks scattered around Peter's pale skin, something the mercenary probably would not have noticed if the brunette was still covered head-to-toe in fur.

"I was getting some air on the roof," Peter answered calmly, not being concerned as he had been going out by himself for months. Wade, however, was very concerned as he took note of the part felines lack off clothing.

"Did you go out naked?" Peter's ears perked up yet his head sunk. "Peter."

"I don't like clothing." Peter fought, part of him wanting to defend his roots, yet part of him also understanding that things needed to change.

Wade let out a sigh before laying back down, inwardly considering his chances of falling back asleep and sadly finding it unlikely.

When Peter noticed his friends attention wandering he decided to proceed with what he'd originally planned to do. He curled his hand into a fist and licked it's side a couple of times before rubbing the damp hand across his forehead. Wade soon took notice and watched in a groggy haze as the brunette proceeded to clean himself, eventually switching from using his hand to straight up licking the dirt off of his arms. At first, the mercenary was simply confused, but once he realized what the part feline was doing, the first thing that came to his mind was not how hygienic the process was or if his friend could get sick, what with his different body structure.

"How are you gonna clean your junk?" Wade asked, catching the brunette's attention. At first, the two men watched each other before Peter turned to look down at his flaccid cock. He then started to bend his head down towards it, tongue just barely peeking out before a scarred hand practically smacked onto his face, stopping the part felines descent. "Ya no, you don't bend like that. Trust me; I've tried." Wade said, crossed between finding the idea sexy and chuckling at Peter's naive innocent. "You're gonna have to have a bath."

Peter jumped up and pushed his side up against the farthest wall, tail curling around his hips as his eyes darted to the still open window. Wade was quick to catch on to the brunette's thoughts and made the first move. Though Peter's reaction time was quicker; the mercenary had started out closer to the window and was able to slam it shut far before the part feline could slip through.

Wade locked the window shut and continued to hold it, not sure if Peter had yet figured out how to open it himself now that he was a human. Wade watched his friend suspiciously as the part felines tail hung down, tip waving back and forth just above the floor, and his ears folded down to lay practically flat against his head. Peter looked up at the mercenary through his lashes and pouted ever so slightly. The view of a sad, defenseless cat boy looking for sympathy was adorable and was an act.

"Bath, now," Wade demanded, one brow raised as he made a head gesture in the direction of the washroom. Peter huffed in defeat, abandoning his attempts and simply turned his head away. "Don't make me drag you there," Wade warned, but the part feline instead took a seat on the ground, back to his friend.

He was over ten times heavier and stronger than last time they had this confrontation; Wade couldn't pick him up and carry him anymore. What the part feline failed to think about is that fact that Wade did not say he would be lifting the brunette.

"If that's how you want it," Wade said with a shrug as he walked around to the part felines front. Peter looked up at the mercenary, partly hopeful that he had won. That was until Wade quickly bent down and was able to grab both of Peter's ankles and lifted them, causing the brunette to fall backward. Wade took Peter's surprise to his advantage as he immediately began dragging the part feline across the floor.

"Wade, what- stop!" Peter fought, struggling against the restraints on his feet but was not able to get out of the mercenary's grip.

"This was your choice." Wade reminded as he turned the corner to leave the bedroom, but Peter grabbed hold of the door frame and clung for dear life. "Come on Peter; it's just water."

"I don't like it!"

"It won't hurt you now let-" Wade heaved backward. "Go!" This time Wade was able to yank Peter off the door frame and continued towards the bathroom.

He soon began having trouble keeping his hold on the part feline. Peter was able to get a leg free twice, but the mercenary was able to grab it again while avoiding being kicked off completely.

"Noooooo!"

"Peter, hold still."

"NOOOO! Why would you do this to me?"

"Because it has to be done. Now stop shouting, or someone will call the cops thinking I'm torturing you."

"You are," Peter whined but did stop fighting, letting Wade drag him as a little show of defiance. He still didn't want to do this, but the part feline had seen Wade try to discipline Eleanor and with how she sometimes screamed, he could see how some people can misinterpret things.

Wade pulled the part feline into the bathroom and dropped his legs which Peter just let fall to the floor. The mercenary couldn't close the door now that the brunet was a lot bigger so just left him there and started a shower. Peter lay on the floor with a childish frown, arms crossed over his chest.

In a continued attempt to make this task as difficult as possible, hoping that Wade would just give up, when he was told to get the shower he did not move. The mercenary eventually just picked up the part feline and attempted to stand him up in the shower but as soon as he let go the brunette curled up on the bottom of the tub in an attempt to avoid as much water as possible.

"I don't like this, stop it," Peter mumbled as Wade poured shampoo on his head.

"You're going to have to get used to this now that you're human."

"But it's uncomfortable."

"You just have to get used to it. If you just relax you may even enjoy it."

"I will never enjoy this. How can you do this for sometimes an hour?"

"Because it feels amazingly satisfying and helps release stress."

"This is making me very stressed."

"Peter-"

"Let me go, Wade." The mercenary simply sighed at this point and continued, trying his best to ignore the brunette's, please. "Waaaade," Peter whined as his pouting face intensified. "I don't like baths."

"I know."

* * *

Peter is so salty.

This was just put in as funny. It turned out weird but whatever, I'll keep it in.


	12. Chapter 12

As Wade watched his part feline laze around in ways most humans wouldn't consider, he got an idea. Without calling too much attention to himself, Wade snuck away to the kitchen and grabbed the broom. He only used it for two things, cleaning purely to keep his kitty healthy and to open up his secret stash.

He had tried to hide it in less complicated ways before but Peter, being the abnormally smart cat that he was, kept finding and getting into the stash. Eventually, Wade had found a suitable hiding spot, wedged in a crack in the ceiling. All he had to do was use the broom to push the break open a tad more, and the bag should tumble out. That was the plan anyway, and yet fate had other plans as the bag caught a sharp sliver of wood and ripped the bag open, draining a fare amount of the contents on to the mercenary.

Wade ducked down to shield his eyes, leading to it attaching to his back, and when he stood back up, he was a bit surprised to find Peter in the doorway of the kitchen staring at him.

"I smell catnip," Peter stated, eyes bugged out like a kid coming home to a dinner of candy.

"Ya, it kind of-" Wade was explaining but could easily tell the brunette wasn't paying attention. Peter slowly approached his beloved friend, hips swaying ever so slightly, while his eyes glazed over. "H-hey." Wade stammered, taking a step back. The two had shared physical contact before, mostly from Peter suddenly springing it on him, but the part feline never looked this sexual about it.

Without permission, Peter leaned into the mercenary and sniffed at his cloth covered chest. Then, realizing how he would have better access to the aroma, circled Wade all while his nose pressed against the slightly stiff mercenary.

"Peter." Wade practically whispered, cruising himself inwardly at his lack of revolt. He should be pushing the part feline off, but instead, the mercenary let out something akin to a moan when Peter wrapped his arms around him from behind and began rubbing up against him. Though it was mostly Peter nuzzling his face and chest against Wade's back, there was some hip grinding that brought some R-rated thoughts to the mercenaries head.

Peter, however, was blissfully unaware of his beloved friend's devious thoughts, joyfully purring into Wade's t-shirt as his tail waved to and fro. The two were locked in a stalemate for a while, or I suppose it was more Wade in a stalemate with himself as he tried to force himself to pull away but found his body wouldn't listen. He was finally able to break free of his trance when he noticed the swelling in his lower regions.

"Shit, Peter can you get off?" Wade asked as he began to squirm out of the part felines grasp.

"Noooooo," Peter said not in a whine but instead paired with a giggle as he playfully hopped closer and hung on the mercenary. The brunette gleefully clung to his beloved friend's shirt and started to put more presser in rolling his chest into the catnip which resulted in more contact for Wade.

"Okay fine, just wait a minute," Wade said in a panic, desperate to do something about his erection and the cat-boy grinding on him was not an the option he was willing to take. So to escape he practically ripped his shirt off, dropping it onto the part feline and fled to the closest room with a lockable door which was luckily the bathroom.

He considered turning the faucet on to drown out his noises but instead went for a cold shower, still uncomfortable with feeling a sexual interest in his innocent cat.

When he emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, Peter was curled up on the ground, gleefully shoving his face in the mercenary's shirt like the part feline was about to devour it. It wasn't the first time Wade was a bit jealous of clothing.

* * *

I know this isn't quite how catnip works but come on; you liked it.


	13. Chapter 13

Just to warn everyone, updates my be a tad bit slower do to the fact that I'm focusing more attention on the book thing I'm writing. Don't worry I won't make you wait weeks or anything like that, it just may take a day or two longer then usual to get the next chapters up, sorry. :(

* * *

Wade walked with a fond smile turned towards Peter who skipped around, gazing at things that he was now taller than and excitedly throwing out a sentence here and there. Peter was so entranced and amazed by everything, like the world was totally different. Wade would be lying if he said he didn't find it cute.

The two did not have any specific goals today; it was simply Peter wanting to see the world from his new perspective. Everything was going relatively fine, only the occasional odd glance their way but both men were used to that by now. That is until a child could be heard over the natural buzz of New York.

"Look, mom; he has pretended cat ears." The cat ears in question perked up at the attention. Peter quickly spotted the child who noticed him and, out of his joy in making kids smile, skipped over. He had always loved how ecstatic kids, and some adults, got when they received attention from a cat. What he didn't really think about however are things he did as a cat may not seem socially acceptable as a human.

"Actually, there real," Peter informed as he squatted down, so he was on the same eye level as the young boy. "Wanna touch them?" The child, who looked a bit shy but nevertheless intrigued by the offer, began to raise his hand but his mother yanked on the hand that she held with enough force to pull the entire boy back.

"No Jason." She scolded before briskly beginning to walk away, her ponytail flicking around as she turned quickly. "Don't talk to people like that; there's something wrong with him." She told her son, obviously not caring that the brunette could still hear them. In fact, she made it a point to be loud so other people around them could hear her as a precaution in case the strange animal obsessed man tried to follow them. Peter did not follow though. Instead, his eyes followed the parent and child while his ears drooped. He had never received such a response before, nor had he ever felt like such a creep before.

"What a bitch." Wade quickly jumped in, wrapping a quick arm around the part felines arm and leading him away from the concerned eyes watching them nervously. "She's one of those people that think anything out of the ordinary is broken. She probably hates gays and cosplayers and people scared up like me too. She doesn't want people being different from her. Gotta feel bad for her son." Wade ranted, using a similar speech as ones he would give himself to boost his own esteem.

"Ya, poor kid," Peter said with a sad chuckle, though Wade couldn't tell if the somber tone was for the inevitable hard upbringing of that child or Peters own hurt pride.

"Hey, how about we get some hotdogs?" Wade suggested, instantly knowing that he caught the part felines interest.

"I'd love some," Peter said, just able to crack a smile. Wade had remembered how to cheer the brunette up, with his favorite food. It gave Peter hope that maybe they could rise to best friend status soon. The pleasant, friendly atmosphere got Peter a little too comfortable for Wade's liking, the mercenary pulling away when the part feline began to lean into their linked arms.

"Well then, lead the way," Wade said with an arm gesture signaling Peter to walk past him. Before doing that, however, the brunette's expression fell back to one of hurt. Never-the-less he did begin to lead the way while guilt instructed Wade to not push Peter away in the mists of comforting him.

Peter walked quietly, responding to Wade's non-stop jibber jabber but his mind was obviously elsewhere.

"Hey, Wade." Peter suddenly interrupted in a quiet voice.

"Yeeees?"

"When I act like a cat in this body, do I look weird?"

"Kind of, ya." Wade bluntly answered which made Peter's footsteps falter."But what's so bad about looking weird? You got people's attention by being yourself and they're probably going to remember you for it. Sounds pretty good to me." Wade said with a grin spreading from ear to ear. It was so bright, and he spoke with such confidence that Peter wanted to agree.

"I'll be remembered in a bad light though," Peter said, noticing the familiar situation they were in.

"You'll be remembered as being different, and that's something special nowadays." If they weren't joking together, they were comforting each other, and though some people may see a problem at how often they needed reassurance, they were both just happy to have someone to confide in.

"You're right," Peter said, a smile breaking through his gloomy expression. "And you know what? Now that I'm in this new body you might have a chance."

"Chance at what?" Wade asked, raising one of his nonexistent brows.

"Winning. Race you to the playground!" Peter shouted before taking off down the block, quickly pointing to the opposite end of the rather small park they were walking beside where there stood a relatively new playground.

"Cheater!" Wade childishly proclaimed as he gave chase. Peters tail waved behind him almost like a ribbon and just as Deadpool was considering grabbing it like an upset party girl would grab another girls ponytail, both men were stopped in their tracks as a familiar voice called out for her daddy. The men slowed to a stop as overly excited Eleanor raced off the playground and straight to her father, not sparing Peter so much as passing glance as she ran past him.

"Hey princess." Wade greeted, already expecting the young girl to jump at him with the intent of being picked up.

"Eleanor!" Came a stern voice which Ellie knew as the 'I'm about to be in trouble' voice. "You can't just go running off like that." Emily reminded out of concern rather than anger.

"I'm sorry." As the two ladies spoke, Wade kept a side eye on Peter who stood awkwardly apart from the group, not moving from the spot Emily had also passed by him.

"I wanna play with Daddy!" Eleanor declared which brought a concerned frown to Emily's face.

"I don't know Ellie; I think your dad was in the middle of something," Emily said, giving Wade the opportunity to escape. Deadpool had a complex relationship with his daughter. Similar to some families, Wade loved his princess to death, but he could only handle her for a few hours ever week or so. Taking care of her two days in a row was not something he could usually handle. He was about to go along with Emily's excuse but decided that maybe dealing with it this time would be beneficial to not himself but Peter.

"I can spare an hour or two," Wade said with a shrug as he placed Eleanor back on the ground. Despite Emily's obvious concern, he gave her a reassuring smile, but did asks her to stick around just in case. "In fact, I have something I gotta show you." He teased purposely to excite Ellie.

"What is it!? What is it!?" She chanted as her father placed a hand on her back and began to lead her towards a surprised Peter. The part feline was obviously nervous about the approaching little girl, which Wade would be sure to tease him about later, but he stood his ground and put on a smile.

"You remember Peter right?" Wade asked despite knowing the answer already.

"Of course I remember my pretty kitty buddy!" Eleanor shouted, as if personally offended.

"Well, something magical happened."

"Magical?" Ellie repeated just as she spotted the man her father was leading her to. She did not say much after that, instead just looking over the part feline curiously while her hand nervously grabbed her father's pant leg. Peter waited for a reaction but the stare down from Eleanor, and Emily a few feet away, was causing him to become even more stressed.

"Good morning Ellie." Peter greeted while getting down onto his knees, so he seemed less threatening and strange to the young girl.

"Kitty?" Eleanor said in a questioning tone.

"That's me. I know I look different, but I'm still your pretty kitty buddy." Peter said with the tiniest of desperation in his voice that a child would not be able to pick up on but Wade could. It reminded the mercenary of the times human Peter asked if they could or why they couldn't be just as close as when the brunette was a cat. Wade had never noticed how scared and hurt Peter sounded when he wanted to be treated the same.

Eleanor took another moment to study the part feline before her eyes focused on the brunettes pointed ears.

"Can I touch your kitty ears?" She asked, unsure if she could just grab Peter whenever she wanted anymore.

"Sure, just remember to be gentle." Peter reminded as he lowered his head, glad that it seems like Eleanor was considering the possibility that her pretty kitty buddy and this man were the same people.

Ellie reached out and grabbed the part felines ears with as much care as any young child could and began messing with them. She felt the soft texture, tried to pull them off, and folded them up and down. Eventually, she accepted the ears as real and in turn accepted Peters transformation.

"Good kitty." She praised as she pet the brunette, or more accurately she ruffled Peter's hair uncomfortably. Despite the harsh treatment, Peter was calmed by how quickly Eleanor accepted his transformation, so much so that he began to purr lightly.

Suddenly though, the petting stopped, Eleanor, taking her hand off Peter's head to point at a butterfly fluttering around a bush not too far away.

"Look kitty, catch it!" She ordered, always having found it fascinating to watch Peter take down a bug or even a bird. As she explained once, it made her feel like a strong worrior that had control over a mighty animal.

"I'm not as fast as I used to be, so you'll have to help."

"I'll beat you both to it!" Wade interrupted as he sped off towards the bush, Peter, and Eleanor on his tail shouting that he was going to scare it off.

That poor butterfly was then harassed for a good half an hour.

"I give up!" Peter exclaimed as he flopped onto the grass, realizing after their 30 straight minutes of chasing one butterfly that he just couldn't catching bugs anymore, though Wade might be to blame as he kept scaring it off.

"Me too." Eleanor declared as well, also flopped down, her head falling atop the brunette's stomach. Peter let out a dramatic oof which Eleanor giggled at. "You're so big now Peter. I'm a use you as a bed." She decided and before the part feline could protect the young girl climbed on top of him.

"Dogpile!" Wade shouted as he jumped down and carefully kneeled over the pair in a way that he could hold himself up but still put a bit of pressure on them.

"Oh no!" Peter shouted, kicking his legs in mock protest while Eleanor let out a mix between a shriek and a giggle.

"No daddy, it's a cat pile." Eleanor corrected through her shouts.

"You're right, my bad." Wade accepted as he stood. He adjusted his jacket, let out a throat-clearing cough, and shouted once more. "Cat pile!" Then he fell back down, covering his two chuckling and squirming loved ones.

The moment ended soon after however as Eleanor was called away. After some whining and pleading, the young girl begrudgingly accepted that she had to return home.

"Bye daddy." She said, arms held up so her father could lift her into his arms.

"See you princess," Wade said as he received a kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." She repeated as she was placed back on the ground. Instead of running off to her foster parents however she turned towards the brunette and again held out her arms. Instead of picking her up, Peter bent down to meet the young girl at eye level.

"Yes?" Peter asked, not sure what he was expected to do. After a moment of hesitation, Eleanor quickly licked the part feline across his now smooth cheek.

"Kitty kiss!" She cheered proudly, glad that for once her toungue wasn't covered in hair. Peter did not flinch at the action. Instead, he returned it, licking her forehead quickly.

"Kitty kiss," Peter repeated as Eleanor gave one more smile before running off. Peter stood back up, and the two men watched until Eleanor was safely holding on to her foster parent's hand.

"See," Wade started, patting the part feline's shoulder. "I told you she'd get over it." He said, thanking god that his daughter was so calm about it. Kids are so unpredictable sometimes, but it luckily worked out this time.

"I'm glad," Peter said wistfully, eyes locked on Eleanor as an at peace smile painted his lips. He loved Eleanor a lot and loved her relationship with Wade even more. She was one of the very few people that didn't treat the mercenary like trash and in a way Peter felt like they had to be Wade's support group. They had to band together to keep their man from others hateful judging. And now, when Peter needed comfort, Eleanor and Wade were there for him.

Peter prayed they could stay like this, despite his transformation.

* * *

I'm not sure how well I put it in the story, but I kind of wanted to subtly point out how kids are a lot more accepting of things than some adults. Like my foster parents got mad at me for telling my sis, who was 8 at the time, what gay people were. She said it was inappropriate for me to tell a child and that my sis wouldn't understand but my sis was just like 'Oh, okay' and moved on with life. Kids are smarter and more welcoming then some people think.


	14. Chapter 14

Peter sat calmly on the bench, eyes glued to Wade at the hot dog stand. Just as the mercenary turned around with their wieners, Peter's ears and tail perking up at the sight, his attention was pulled away as a group of girls approached the brunette. The leader of the group was a rather tall and perfectly fluffy woman with half a dozen shy, giggling Asian girls in school uniforms behind her. The tallest woman looked to be native to this city, but the other girls were most definitely tourists judging by their various American and New York City trinkets.

"Hey there." The woman greeted but didn't get a direct response as instinctively Peter looked over at Wade with a questioning brow raised. Though it was odd to have to give a grown man the okay to speak with strangers, Wade nevertheless gave his blessing and stood back like he usually did when Peter inadvertently soaked up attention.

"Hello." Peter greeted awkwardly, honestly not quite confident in his communication skills seeing as previously all he had to do was meow and people seemed satisfied.

"Sorry to disturb you but my friends here think you're adorable with your neko get up. Could they take some pictures with you?" She asked, pointing a finger back towards her group who shied away from Peter's eyes when he glanced at them.

"Sure, I guess." It wasn't the first time someone wanted to get a picture of him, but even he could tell this was different from a stranger wanting a picture of a cute kitty cat. Nevertheless, he put on a smile and gave a quiet greeting to each of the girls as they took turns sitting beside him, having a friend take a couple of pictures, and then giggling like crazy as they hopped away, each giving a bow and a choppy thank you. Even the delightfully fluffy woman took a few photos with him. That wasn't the end of it however as they started to ask if they could feel his ears and tail. The thought made Peter uncomfortable, but even so, he tried to be polite and allowed them. He was hoping they would again take turns, but instead they all reached out to him, patting, fluffy, and tugging on him with great joy.

Wade stood back, quietly watching like usual but instead of feeling a sense of pride at people praising his well taken care of friend he started to feel territorial, and like a third wheel. Part of him wanted to jump to Peter's rescue as he often did when it was obvious the brunette was uncomfortable, but he hesitantly accepted that now that Peter was human he had to learn to deal with these things himself.

That was Wade's plan until he heard Peter let out a painful howl. The girls all jump back when Peter let out a venomous hiss and as soon as they separated enough for him to slip by he made an escape, bolting right to Wade. The part feline quickly curled up against the mercenaries side, part of him wanting to jump up on his shoulders but knowing that wasn't a possibility anymore.

"What happened, are you okay?" Wade asked as he wrapped an arm around the shorter man, being careful not to ruin their hotdogs in the process.

"One of them pulled my tail really hard," Peter answered immediately, eyes glancing nervously at the group of girls for a moment.

"Really?" Wade asked, astonished that girls, who seem to be in their late teens, were inconsiderate enough to yank on Peter's tail like a cruel child. "What the hell!?" He snapped at the group as he maneuvered his hands so one held onto both hot dogs, and the other slid down to massage just above Peters tail. Despite the area still being sore, Peter welcomed the comfort and even purred lightly into the mercenaries chest, his tail gently twirling around the older man's arm.

One of the girls from the group quickly approached the leading woman and mumbled something which the woman quickly translated.

"I'm very sorry. Miku thought the appendages were fake and was attempting to find out how they were connected." The woman quickly apologized as she bowed, signaling the rest of the group to bend down as well.

Wade could only scoff and walk away, concerned about his lack of temper on the mostly innocent school girls. Peter obediently followed, happily keeping their close contact that Wade kept out of the subconscious protective behavior.

"You know," Wade finally spoke, still not pulling away from the brunette. "now that you're human you have to learn when and how to get out of that kind of situations. You should have told them to back off when you started feeling uncomfortable." Peter turned his eyes away, ears flopping down at the criticism, even if it was out of concern.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be rude."

"Well, sometimes you have to. I won't always be there to help you." This hit a cord with Peter, his head snapping up and his eyes growing wide in horror.

"What!?" His grip on the mercenary tightened, and his voice pitched in panic. "You're not going to leave me are you?" Wade was thrown back by the sheer fear the brunette had at their possible separation, something that both warmed and broke his fragile heart.

"Trust me, Peter, once you find all the hot babes that are into the whole cat boy thing you'll forget all about me."

"Never!" Peter shot back without an ounce of hesitation. "I would never leave you. The only reason I'm like this, the only reason I'm alive is because of you." Peter wholeheartedly declared as he stepped in front of Wade, trying to force the mercenary to look at him head-on but Wade still turned away.

"You're exaggerating Petey." Wade brushed off as he slipped past the brunette, expecting Peter to follow quietly. Instead, the part feline ran back in front of mercenary and flung his arms around Wade's neck. It was sudden, but Peter knew he didn't have the strength to hold the mercenary to him so pinning him with an emotional embrace and speech was his best option.

He needed to make his beloved friend feel better; it was one of the top reasons he changed. He may have failed last time, but this time he would throw everything he had into it, even if it was a little overkill this time.

"It's true." Because he was so used to being carried by the mercenary, Peter began to raise his feet from the ground; he needed the familiar closeness and comfort. Thankfully the mercenary quickly caught the wind of what the brunette was attempting to do and so hooked an arm under either leg and successfully hoisted the cat boy up. "Stop putting yourself down so much." Peter practically whimpered as he pulled himself as close as he could get to his precious friend. "I know I probably can't make everyone see the same you I see, but please understand that I do love you." Wade could feel his shirt getting damp and honestly wasn't paying enough attention to it to tell if it was because of Peters tears or his own. "Even if you hate yourself I will always love you."

They stood there holding each other for quite some time, barely taking note of the curious gazes and side remarks. Wade tried to calm himself down, telling himself that Peter's proclamations of love were like a child declaring love for their friends. It didn't mean as much as the hole in the mercenary's heart wanted it to. Eventually, Wade couldn't take the intense emotion anymore.

"I know where having a moment and all, but I'm pretty sure I just smudge mustard all over the back of your leg." Peter's ears flicked up as he slowly pulled away from the mercenary. Once he had both feet planted on the ground, Peter reach behind himself, grab the back of his leg and then pulled his hand forward, revealing a yellow palm.

"You sat on our food Petey, and you weren't even siting." Wade joked to which Peter giggled lightly at, cheeks still a bit damp.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but it gives me an excuse to take these stupid clothes off."

"Woah their. I know you're not used to them, but you can't be stripping naked out in public or your going to be getting some unwanted attention." Peter pouted at this, even if he already knew that removing his clothes in public was just not an option now that he was human.

"At home then."

"I told you you have to start wearing clothing at home." Wade reminded, pointing a mostly intact hot dog at the brunette.

"Why? Can't handle all the boners you're were getting?" Peter said, a mischievous grin coming to his lips as he wiped away the small streams on his face.

"Oh, now you're using big boy words," Wade said, rolling his eyes dramatically, his mood far to chipper to be bothered to worry about what Peter just admitted about him in public.

"Would you rather me go back to being all innocent?" Peter clasped his hands together and put on a shy smile as he slowly began to walk backward. "Oh, Mr. Wilson are you okay? Every time I see you your face is all red." Peter joked, keeping his voice down so as not to call too much attention to his act.

"Oh shut it you," Wade sternly said though it was obvious it was still based in humor.

"Oh Mr. Wilson, every time I hug you something keeps poking at my tummy."

"You little shit!" Wade shouted despite the smile on his face as he began to chase after the brunette.

"Oh, Mr. Wilson-"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Well this went everywhere.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ahhh, home." Peter practically swooned as he stepped into the apartment, taking in a large whiff of the familiar air. He then proceeded to strip off all of his clothing because he may be willing to put on an act out in public for Wade's sake but there is no way he's following human convention in their home.

Wade sighed but did not attempt to stop his friend, instead choosing to take a seat on the couch and relax. His stomach was full, and his emotions were drained, he had had quite the eventful day.

Peter took a moment to stretch in a more traditionally feline way before skipping off to the washroom. Thankfully this was another aspect of his life he didn't need retraining for as Wade had spent many weeks training Peter to use the toilet as a cat mainly because the mercenary was lazy and didn't want to have to deal with the task of cleaning a litter box.

Wade let his eyes fall closed as he settled into his seat, idly listening to, though not processing, the far-off sounds. He probably would have fallen into an impromptu nap if it wasn't for the sudden weight plopped into his lap. He eyes shot open to find an almost blissful happy Peter cuddling up to his chest.

"Peter, budy," Wade started, a bit out of breath thanks to it having been knocked out of him. "I don't mind the cuddles, but you have to remember that you're over 150 pounds heavier. You can't go jumping up on me without warning."

"R-right, sorry," Peter said dejectedly, his ears folding down against his pecan hair. Careful as to not hurt his friend any further, Peter started to rise from his seat, but Wade quickly looped an arm around his waist and pulled him back down.

"I didn't say you had to get off me. Winter is just starting, and I refuse to pay any damn outrageously high heating bills, so you have to be my heater remember? We made this deal last year." Peter's ears perked up but soon relaxed, his tail waving back and forth happily as he leaned back into the mercenaries chest.

"I remember." He whispered in a dreamy tone, mind and heart wandering back to a littlle less than a year ago. "That was the day you named me Peter."

"Was it?" Wade knew fully well that it was. The thing he had trouble with was connecting the moment he decided Peter was a fitting name for his new feline friend to the idea that he named this human man sitting on his lap.

"Don't even. I know you remember; you always remember things like that."

"Do I?" Wade asked because he was starting to get used to and honestly enjoy the sound of Peters' voice. The sound of another human was something Wade could live without until he heard one on a consistent basis, he then realized that he missed it a bit.

"Yes. I know for a fact you remember everything from the first time Eleanor called you dad to the first time I brought you a bird as a present." Peter said confidently, not feeling the need or particularly wanting to lift his head from the comfort of Wade's chest where he could hear the mercenaries steady heartbeat.

"And the next day I had four more in my bed." Wade joked though it was hushed as he attempted to drift into a peaceful sleep. Almost like nothing had change, he began to gently run his fingers through Peter's hair, causing the part feline to purr.

"The first one made you so happy; I just wanted to see you smile because of me again." Peter defended, tail flopping between is beloved friends legs once again. "I'm sorry I won't be able to catch one for you ever again," Peter said dejectedly, disappointed both from the fact that he couldn't catch the mercenary any more presents but also realizing that he wouldn't get to enjoy the chase any longer now that he was human. "You won't be able to sneak me into places by hiding me in your jacket. I can't ride in your hoodie pocket and make you feel like a pregnant woman." It was finally starting to sink in, all the things they couldn't do anymore now that they weren't cat and man.

"Ya, I'll miss those." Wade agreed honestly, hand ceasing its repetitive petting to hold Peter instead. "Buuut we can still go out and experience things together. We can still stay home all day if we want. You can still try to assure me that I'm not as pitiful as I think I am. We're still Peter and Wade." He said, not realizing, nor could probably comprehend how much that meant to Peter.

Peter raised his head to look up at his beloved friend, tail waving back and forth slowly, similarly to how it would when considering the best time to pounce on his prey. Wade didn't pay any attention to the brunettes movement, so it took him quite off guard when he felt the tip of Peter's tongue lap at his bottom lip momentarily. The mercenary cracked an eye open in confusion and saw a pair of big brown eyes looking up at him nervously.

"What was that?" He asked, trying not to get too distracted by the brunettes pinkening cheeks.

"A kiss," Peter answered, tail waving in a manner that showed he was quite pleased with himself and what he had just done. Wade's first though was 'no, that wasn't' but soon remembered that many people, even he himself, referred to licks from a cat as kisses. So does that mean all this time, in Peter's mind, he has been casually kissing the mercenary on a daily basis?

Wade started to lose himself in his thoughts. He was so focused on trying to wrap his brain around how different he saw things from how Peter had apparently been seeing them that the part feline was able to swoop in and give a few more licks to his beloved friend's chin.

"W-wait, Peter stop," Wade said, turning his face away from the eager brunette who pouted adorably.

"Why? I've been doing this for a year now."

"Ya but you're human now." And also very attractive and very naked.

"So?"

"So, if humans start licking each other then... let's just say Mr. Wilson will be poking your legs with something." It was meant as a deterrent, but instead, Peters' ears perked up at the admission. "Look, this is just one of those differences between humans and cats that you're going to have to learn."

"Teach me then." Their eyes met in a stalemate, Peter looking far more confident than most men's pride would let them when asking to be taught how to kiss, while Wade tried his damnedest to fight down the urge to jump at the request.

"I don't know Petey."

"We press our lips together right?" Peter asked, calling up a few memories of seeing people do it on TV and movies. Then, with all the determination of a man from a cheesy romance novel and the grace of a teens first attempt, Peter pressed his lips against Wade's. The mercenary sat motionless until the brunette finally pulled away with an expression similar to one of a child who wasn't sure if they were about to be punished or not. "D-did I do it right?" Peter asked when Wade didn't speak, a phenomenon that usually wasn't a good sign.

"A little stiff," Wade answered honestly, not sure what else to say or do.

"Stiff?" Peter repeated, inwardly thanking God that he wasn't being disciplined.

"Ya. You need to move."

"Move? How do you mean?" The brunette asked, head tilting to the side in a way that Wade wished he could get a photograph of.

"I mean... how do I explain it?" He had never been put in this situation before, it always just came naturally to him.

"Show me." Peter requested again, shifting a bit in Wade's lap so he sat a bit straighter and attempted to look more serious. The mercenary hummed and hawed over this for a moment, but eventually, his self-placed restraints broke.

"Alright," Wade excepted, trying to tell himself that he was doing this to teach Peter how to be more human as the brunette may need these skills later. But, if he was honest with himself, it was his hormones and lack of sex in a year demanding he take the bait. "now pay attention." He ordered, straightening up a bit himself as Peter's tail began to twitch in excitement.

Attempting to keep it as casual as possible, in other words not jump the brunette's bones, Wade cupped Peter's cheek and leaned in. It was intended to be one slow kiss to show off the movement he had in mind but when their lips touched, when Peter froze in an adorably innocent way but still tried to copy the mercenaries movements anyway, when his baby boy whispered his name as they pulled away, Wade found himself slipping a hand behind the part felines neck and pulling them back together. Though obviously taken off guard, Peter leaned in, happy to accept any affection his precious friend was willing to give.

Soon though Peter's inexperienced lungs ran out of oxygen and forced them apart, giving Wade a moment of clarity.

"That's how you do it." He breathed, trying and utterly failing to suppress a smile.

"I'm not very good at it." Peter accepted, grinning from ear to ear as he again snuggled up to the mercenaries chest. "Guess I'll just have to practice." He said with a lot more confidence than before their lip locking. Wade sat there in a daze, arms loosely holding onto his once pet cat.

Dear god, what was he doing?


	16. Chapter 16

Peter awoke not to the warmth of his beloved friend as he had expected, having fallen asleep for a while after their lip locking, but instead alone wrapped up in the blanket of the one bed the apartment.

After a moment to stretch, as most felines do, Peter slid out from the blanket and exited the bedroom, not concerning himself with clothing. It didn't take long to spot the mercenary snoozing on the couch in a fashion that Peter's best friend instincts told him was far too cold so decided to assist. As he had done numerous times before, the brunette crawled his way atop his beloved friend and lied down, but unlike those other times, Wade awoke with a groan.

"Peter?" Wade called, looking down at the smiling face of the part feline.

"Ya?" Peter replied, far too cheery compared to how Wade was taking the situation.

"What are you doing, get off." This comment, though simple as it was, tugged at one of Peter heart strings so hard it might have well have snapped.

"Why?" Peter asked, expression falling along with his previously invigorated tail.

Why was Wade rejecting his cuddles?

"Because you're heavy," Wade said sleepily, attempting to shift out from under the part feline but there was no place for him to go aside from off the side of the couch.

"Then come with me to the bedroom, we can fit side by side on the bed."

"No."

"Why not?" Peter asked again, this time with some distress in his voice. "We've always slept together when your home, every night."

"But you're human now, and it's weird."

Wired…? Such casual yet loving contact that they have shared sins day one was now wired. Heck they had cuddled only a few hours before.

"S…sorry." Peter apologized as he slid off of the mercenary, not being sure what else to do. The brunette sat silently, hope that his beloved friend would change his tune diminishing with every passing second. Eventually, Peter stood and returned to the bedroom with flattened ears and a limp tail in defeat.

Despite the apartment being relatively silent for a while, Wade couldn't fall back asleep. How could he after hearing Peter's heartbroken voice. He had finally connected this man to his precious cat companion but that just made his physical attraction to the part feline more awkward. Even still, Wade didn't want to hurt this man, so maybe he should be a little gentler on him.

As Wade lay there, hoping his mind would stop thinking so he could get some rest, Peter exited the bedroom. At first, the mercenary didn't say a word, feeling it was best to give them both time, but couldn't help popping up when he heard the front door open.

"Where are you going?" Wade asked the part feline who seemed rather taken off-guard by the question, or more specifically the fact that the mercenary was still awake.

"For a walk," Peter stated plainly, turning his head yet not looking at the scared man.

"What's with the getup?" Wade then asked, noting the fact that the part feline was fully dressed, though he couldn't see the outfit in detail.

"What's with all the questions?" Peter asked in a dry tone, one that conveyed that he would rather be left alone.

"Oh no, someone's getting his teen angst." Wade joked though he could tell that Peter was more in pain then simply wanted to be independent.

Though Wade couldn't see it, Peter tightened his grip on the door handle in frustration, confused and hurt by how quickly Wade could flip from throwing the part feline off to saying that things weren't the same and then back to cheerfully joking.

"I'll be back." Was Peter blanket statement, closing the door behind him a little harder than one would normally.

Peter left the building and, after feeling a tiny bit of satisfaction at seeing Flash laying on the lawn with a chain collar, stomped down the street. Now uncomfortably clothed and pressured not to jump up and walk on ledges, the brunette was extra agitated. His confusion and hurt manifesting into rage.

It wasn't fair. Why could Wade decide when they could be besties, but if Peter did it he was weird and unnatural? Why was he pressured to act more like a human and yet sometimes was cute and funny when he was more cat like? Wade could bath him and kiss him but not cuddle sometimes?

Peter understood that there were different circumstances but the rules made no sense to him and felt like they were changing all the time. How was Peter supposed to know when and what was acceptable? What did Wade want from him!?

* * *

I'm about to rant a bit.

I just want to say that I am well acquainted with how Peter is feeling in this chapter, especial from my mom. She often changes the rules on what's okay and what's not, and then I'm yelled at for doing or saying something that was okay last month.

For example, there was on time that my mom bought a four pack of cupcakes. She shared them with my sister, my sister's dad, and of cores herself. When I complained about how it wasn't fair she told me that I can't expect a share of everything in life, which makes sense I guess. Yet up until I was 19 years old, if I bought treats, usually with my own money, and refused to share I was called selfish and sometimes was forced to share.

I get that there are different circumstances to things but its still frustrating.


	17. Chapter 17

"You okay?" Wade asked the brunette again, worried about how straight the part felines ears were staying and the almost constant high pitched growl in his throat.

"Something feels off," Peter stated yet again, his arms coming up to wrap around himself. He felt uncomfortable and, for lack of a better term, unlucky. He hoped what he was feeling was not a bad omen, hoped it was all in his head.

"Maybe it's going to rain; you always seem antsy when it's about to rain," Wade suggested, hoping to calm both Peter and himself because it wouldn't be the first time the feline had sensed something bad coming.

"Ya, maybe," Peter mumbled, deciding to curl up on the couch for comfort. He was not surprised when the mercenary did not give him his usual pets, but the part feline was, unfortunately, getting used to their lack of affection. They were only able to enjoy another hour or so of peace before a far-off explosion ripped them out of it. "What was that?" Peter asked, ears and hair standing on end.

"I'm don't know." Wade said as he raced over to the window, opened it up, and stuck his head out to see what looked like a giant giraffe walking around northern Brooklyn. "but it looks like it's going to be fun."

A near hour later the two men were walking away from a destroyed giraffe.

"That was crazy!" Wade cheered, fists raised in the air, lifting up his katanas as if showing them off.

"It was." Peter agreed though a bit out of breath; the dirty and smoky air was not helping.

He had gone on several missions as Deadpool's sidekick but running through a battle zone was a lot different in his new body. Thankfully the threat was minimal and was basically eliminated by the time they had arrived thanks to a couple other hero's who had gathered. Wade got a few good hits in and seems very proud of doing so, so Peter considered the trip a success. Secretly though the brunette felt a bit unsatisfied, not just because he didn't assist in taking down the comically threatening giraffe, but in general he wanted to help. He was near Captain America when the villain was taken into custody, and his first words when the cuffs went on were instructing people to help those in danger. Peter was tempted to offer assistance, but his shyness slowed him down long enough for the man out of time to run off and Wade to lead the part feline away.

"Another time." He thought to himself. "Maybe after I figure out how I could be useful."

That 'other time' came far quicker than expected as on the way home the two men took note of screaming in the distance. The friends did not have to exchange words, only looked at each other, and then they were off. They followed the panicked cries down a few blocks before coming to what looked like a towering pillar of flame at first glance. There was a small group of people gathered, some police officers, some bystanders, and many people in tears.

"What's going on?" Wade asked and surprisingly the officer was willing to give the merc with a mouth info, assuming from Deadpool's outfit that he was a hero. The officer explained that the fire trucks were preoccupied with other emergencies, the brunette couldn't help but be distracted by all the commotion going on around him. The fire engulfing the building, the battle still raging on in the distance, and a woman shrieking her poor lungs out.

"Please let me go; my son's still in there!" She pleaded one hand stretched out towards the flames as she attempted to push the officer who was holding her back with the other.

"We have to wait for the fire department; we don't have the equipment to go in there." He tried to explain, though the pain in his voice at his current uselessness was evident.

"I'm going in," Wade announced more to himself that anyone else but Peter quickly whipped around to face him, an expression of dread on his face.

"What!?"

"I have my healing factor, I'll be fine, but those people in there don't have time to wait for the firetruck," Wade explained and Peter completely understood, but that didn't stop the sickening churning in the brunettes stomach. His beloved friend was going to get hurt, possibly severely burned, all to save others. It was the heroic side of Deadpool that only Peter seemed to notice and the brunette loved that about him. "I'll be fine," Wade assured when he noticed the part felines concerned expression. "Just stay here where it's safe." He instructed before turning and running into the burning building without a second thought.

"He's in the right most condo on the fourth floor, please find him!" The woman screamed to Wade as he disappeared in flames. Peter looked at the distressed mother and then to the entrance of the building that Wade had disappeared into. Though it comforted the part feline every time the mercenary emerged relatively unharmed along with new people each time, the fact that the woman was continuously screaming was stressing Peter out to the point where he couldn't handle it.

"DAVID!" She wailed, continuing to fight the police officer's restraint despite the tears in her eyes blurring your vision.

Peter could not just stand back and do nothing.

With the police officer distracted by holding back the mother, Peter could race past their line and slip into the alley beside the building.

Though he was not as small or agile as he used to be, the part feline was able to use his superior leg muscles and parkour abilities to climb and slip into the window of the fourth floor. The rush of heat hit Peter like a smack to the chest, causing his body to want to curl up instinctually but he pressed onward.

"David!?" He called into the room, the flames engulfing almost all the walls but they held on for the moment. "DAVIIIIID!" Peter screamed but after had to take in a large breath, causing the part feline to choke on the smoke floating around him.

"I *cough* I'm *cough cough* over hea- *cough*!" Peter's ears perked up at the quiet voice, and soon he found himself playing a deadly game of Marko Pollo. Thankfully he was able to find the young boy, roughly ten years of age; sitting curled up in the corner of what had been a kitchen. His whole body was rather pink from the heat, and he was visibly shaken, but he seemed unharmed.

"David, Hey, your mom's looking for you," Peter said with the intent of a soothing voice, but even he could tell that it came out a bit panicked.

"Mom?" David repeated mood lifting ever to slightly.

"Ya, let's get out of here and go see her okay?" Peter asked, already approaching the young boy with open arms. David only nodded, and that was the cue for the brunette to scoop the boy up and to sprint his way to the closest accessible window. The part feline first looked out of it and was happy to find the building next door was tall enough and close enough to be jumped onto from where they were. His good luck did not last long however as the building couldn't hold itself together any longer and began to crumble.

"Hold on, ok-" Peter attempted to instruct but was stopped by his own howl of pain when something hot and heavy fell onto his tail. The pain was so great that the part feline fell to the ground, blacking out for a couple of seconds. He awoke to mass pain and David coughing up a storm in front of him. The brunette didn't dare attempt to move his tail, only looking back to see it crushed between a chunk of burning wall on the floor.

Peters' heart dropped, but he didn't have time to worry about himself. Instead, he focused back on David, calling to him in a shaky voice.

"I need you to jump out the window to the other roof." Peter was not sure how long it would take for help to arrive and if they could before the floor gave out.

"What!?"

"It's not that far." It really wasn't, a couple of feet down and away from the window. It wouldn't be the most pleasant landing seeing as a ten-year-old probably does not know how to land efficiently, but he would definitely survive. "You can do it."

"But what about you?" A legitimate question that Peter wished he had an answer to.

"Don't worry about me, just get to the other building," Peter instructed, but the boy still looked utterly terrified. It took a little coaxing and encouragement, but finally, David was able to build up enough courage to jump from the windowsill. Peters' heart did not beat again until he heard a thud and David whine out an 'ouch,' proving that he had made it and was alright.

Now that David was safe it was time for the part feline to worry about himself. He turned his body and desperately attempted to lift the piece of the wall up far enough to get his tail out from under it. The longer he tried, however, the more evident it became that he just didn't have the strength for it. As his muscles began to give up and his hope began to fade he called for help.

"WADE!" He yelled, praying for his beloved friend to come and rescue him once again. "WADE!" Look at what he had done. He was just making more of a mess for the mercenary. "WAAAAADE!"

With every shout, Peter had to take in a breath of smoky air, and with every breath, his consciousness begins to fade.

"Wade...?" He practically whispered as his eyes fell closed.

* * *

I'm still bad at actions scenes.


	18. Chapter 18

Peter's eyes crack open only to be blinded by a bright lamp pointing down at him.

"I think he's awake." He could here but couldn't tell who it was thanks to the assault on his eyeballs. "Hey, can you hear me?"

"What?" Peter replied, awkwardly moving his head in the general direction he thought the voice was coming from, eyes held shut both out of pain and fear of being hit again. "Wade?" Was the next thing out of his mouth, naturally wanting to be comforted by his beloved friend.

"My name is Bruce Banner, and I'm gonna need you to stay lying down." The man instructed, placing his hand on the part felines chest and pushing him back down against the lightly cushioned surface. This, however, was not taken as a common gesture but instead a reason for the brunette to start panicking.

"Where's Wade?" Peter asked, again trying to sit up but only to be pushed back down again.

"You can see him later. We need to focus on your injuries right now."

Injuries!?

Peter say up quickly, faster than the man could push him back down, and was about to fire off more questions when his tail attempted to move but was weighed down. Peter turned to look at the appendage, his vision a little too blurry to make out details but he could see something white around most of his tail which hurt, to say the least.

Why was his tail hurting? Tail... hurting... crushed... fi-

"The fire!" Peter shouted, his own panic distracting him from the man named Bruce who was calling for assistance.

The fire! The kid! Wade!

"Waaaade!?" Peter called out, leaning forward with the intent of getting off whatever he had been lying on, but suddenly two pairs of large hands grabbed either of his shoulders and pushed him back down.

"Sir, calm down." Came a new voice which only stressed out the part feline more.

"WADE!"

"We'll find Wade and bring him here so just calm down!" This calmed Peter down a fair bit, allowing himself to lay down on the lightly cushioned surface, even if his muscles are tense from panic. On the bright side, his vision did begin to clear up.

"Alright now. is going to look you over quickly, and then we'll track down this Wade okay?" Someone explained in a voice that not only was calming yet strict but also a tad familiar.

"Who is this?" Peter asked, turning towards the voice only to have his face turned back the other way.

"Steve Rogers." Came the answer.

"Rogers...? As in Captain America?"

"Yes, that's me." He said with a bit of a chuckle as Peter's eyes were forcefully widened a bit and gazed upon.

"I know you. Wade has some of your comics."

"Are you sure you're not talking about Coulson?" Came a sarcastic rebuttal which gained laughter from somewhere in the room but only left the brunette confused.

"How is your vision?" Asked the man holding the part felines face who Peter assumed was Dr. Banner.

"Almost back to normal."

"And how do you feel?"

"Freaked out from being surrounded by people I don't know in a place that I don't know. Also, kind of naked which I'm used to but Wade said I have to wear clothing in front of other people." Peter explained both as a joke and in a serious concern of his lack of knowledge of his situation and the thinnest of whatever was wrapped around his body. He looked down at what covered him, hand running over the baby blue paper like fabric wrapped around him.

"You're wearing a hospital gown."

"You put me in a dress?" Peter asked, turning to look at Dr. Banner as the brunette assumed it was him who changed his clothing.

"No, well yes but everyone can wear them. Have you not been to a hospital before?"

"Once or twice but all the patience just laid around naked," Peter said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Naked? What are you from some nudist colony?" Asked a man that sat in the corner, eyes glancing between the part feline and a screen with the various numbers, letters, and pictures on it.

"Tony," Steve said, stretching out the man's name in a warning tone.

"What? I'm just trying to get more information."

"That's not the kind of information we need."

"Um," Interrupted the slightly timid voice of Dr. Banner, the man's shoulders tensing at the argument as he picked up some sort of medical equipment. "Could you be referring to a veterinarian?"

"The vet, ya."

"Okay stop bull shitting us." Piped the man sitting in front of the computer, though he had an amused smile on his lips.

"May I ask, where did you come from?" Steve asked.

"My mom." Laughter burst from Tony while Dr. Banner chuckled lightly under his breath. Steve wasn't as amused though.

"Why do you have cat ears and tail?" The blonde tried.

"Well the ears are for hearing things, but I'm not quite sure what the tail is for," Peter said, suppressing his shit eating grin.

"Ya, I don't think this is going to work." Tony jumped in with a bit of humor in his voice. "How about we find this Wade person and then ask them both." He suggested as he stood and walked over to the brunette.

"Alright." Steve accepted, crossing his arms in front of his chest and backing up from where Peter was lying to go to another computer, this one mounted right on the wall. "Do you know Wade's last name?"

"Wilson." The three other men in the room oooooh'd in relation.

"That explains the jokes," Tony said as he leaned his hip against the slightly cushioned surface Peter laid on.

"We should be able to get him here within half an hour. For now, just let these two look you over." Steve instructed just before he left the room.

Peter did as he was told, trying his best to stay calm and make casual conversation, making jokes and confusing the two men with his feline past as often as possible. Over time though he grew more concerned. The general soreness and aching all around his body slowly faded, showing that they would end within a couple of days. His tail, however, was still aching something fierce. It felt almost numb and wouldn't respond properly. Peter tried to suppress his worry by telling himself it was simply the white cloth wrapped around it, like how he couldn't walk properly that one time Wade put tape on his paws. Never the less it still sat there, gnawing at his conscience.

The two men asked a lot of questions, most of which was about Peter's transition from cat to mostly human once they realized that he was the infamous baby boy Deadpool was always talking about.

"So if you still lick yourself clean, how do you clean your balls?" Tony asked but was interrupted by a distressed mercenary bursting into the room.

"Peter!" Wade called, barreling towards the beaming brunette. "Oh god, what were you are thinking? Are you okay?" He asked as he cupped Peter cheeks which, despite the soreness brought on by the sudden movement, still smiled up at his beloved friend.

"I'm fine," Peter answered to which Wade let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." He said before placing a quick kiss on Peter's forehead then pulling him into an embrace. The part felines face lit up in a beautiful shade of pink at the affection but happily returned it, kissing his beloved friends shoulder and wrapping his arms around the mercenary.

"Excuse me." Interrupted Dr. Banner which Peter was quick to spite him for, even if he didn't understand the circumstances. "I'm sorry to say, but there has been some permanent damage." The friend's hearts dropped at this as they pulled away from each other, Peter having a good guess as to where the permanent damage and taken place. "It's nothing fatal but," Banner was quick to assure as he carefully reached behind the brunette and pulled his tail forward so they all could see the bandage up appendage.

"In layman's terms." Tony jumped in momentarily, knowing the doctor would want to use his higher vocabulary on people who most likely wouldn't quite understand.

"In layman's terms, this chunk of your tail here was damaged severely and most likely won't respond properly anymore." Out of concern for his friend Wade turned to gage Peters reaction who simply stared at Dr. Banner, his mouth hung open as his mind tried to wrap around the idea that his tail was broken. "I'm going to unwrap it now okay?" Banner asked and only received a small head nod from the part feline.

As carefully as possible, Dr. Banner and Tony removed the bandages, all while Peter watched in horror, hand squeezing on to the mercenaries and was unwilling to let go. Finally, his tail was revealed and was immediately passed over to its owner. Peter stared down at the part of the tail in his hand as if it wasn't even his. It still felt numb and to heavy for the rest of his tail to hold up. The fur around where it had been crushed was mostly gone, leaving a bald patch that was scared and bent into to sharp of a turn to be natural.

Peter attempted to move it, just a simple flip back and forth, but the scar and anything past it hung limp, the base of his tail just barely able to shift it slightly.

"Peter?" Wade whispered despite not knowing what to say in this situation.

"We are not sure how your body functions quite yet, so I'm not confident in performing any sort of surgery. If you're willing to stay here for a while, maybe we can run some tests and in a few months look at our options." Dr. Banner offered, gazing at the cat man's blank expression. "We'll feed you, clothe you, give you your own room, all the amenities."

"I've always wanted a pet cat." Tony joked, uncomfortable in the serious situation.

Peter was listening but continued staring down at the burn mark on his tail, holding the gimped appendage carefully so as not to cause any more pain than what he was already feeling. Despite the tears in his eyes from the searing pain and the knowledge that his tail, one of the few things he retained from being a cat, was forever scared, he still looked up at his beloved friend with a shaky smile.

"On the bright side, I'm happy I get to look more like you."


	19. Chapter 19

The two walked home in silence, Peter staring at the ground in front of his feet with glazed eyes, as if in a thought-provoking trance, while Wade watched him with a guilt ridden expression, his eyes occasionally glancing down at the scarred chunk of the part felines tail.

Once home, without saying a word, Peter undressed and left to the bedroom to curl up on the bed where he felt most safe and comforted. At least it was now that being on the mercenary's person was not an option anymore. Peter lied down, not taking much notice when Wade appeared in the doorway, and couldn't stop the tears from finally flowing. He didn't wail or throw a tantrum, he simply let the tears slide down his face, occasionally making quiet noises. It was Wade who spoke up with a voice thick with hurt and uncertainty.

"Maybe you should go." Peter's ears perked up at this then his head finally shifted to look up at the mercenary, his brows curling down in confusion. "With the Avengers, I mean."

"Why?" Was all Peter could say, the sense of betrayal starting to bubble up.

"Well, they have more money and resources, to take care of you ya know?" Wade said with a tremble in his voice. The result of what he was suggesting would undoubtedly be painful but the need to help Peter far outweighed it.

"Am I too expensive now? Can you and not afford me anymore?" Peter asked with a hint of spite; his hurt and betrayal getting the better of him.

"No, it's not that." There was a pause of silence, Peter expecting the mercenary to say more but when he didn't the brunette decide to speak.

"Why then? What do you gain by me leaving?" He asked as he rose from the bed a little, leaning back on his elbows.

"The knowledge that you're taken care off. And maybe they can fix your tail." Wade answered though he kept his eyes cast downward as he was unable to look at the hurt in the brunettes wet orbs.

"I'll also be alone, without you." Peter fought back, his voice rising along with his temper.

"But taken care of."

"I don't want that."

"Then what do you want?"

"For you to stop treating me like a stranger!" Wade physically backed away a bit from the brunette's outbursts, but that didn't stop Peter from pushing forward with his rant. "When I was a cat you would never suggest in a million years for me to go somewhere else. Even when people from one of your jobs literally broke into the house and tried to kill us you still held onto me and carried me from motel to motel telling everyone who suggested you give me away to fuck off." Peter screamed, flailing his arms with exaggerated gestures after having sat up. "When I was a cat I was your psychiatrist and your heater and your best friend, and I love you so much, but now you won't talk to me straight or let me cuddle with you casually unless you randomly say it's okay for ten minutes before throwing me off saying it's not okay again. Every time I think we're getting somewhere you just push me away! I want you to treat me like your baby boy again!" Peter finally took a breath, a very large and shaky one at that, and then flopped back down onto the bed, this time facing away from the mercenary, subconsciously announcing that he did not wish to be talked to anymore at the moment.

Wade stood there, frozen in place by the desire to say something but the inability to think of anything. After a long and painful stretch of silence, the mercenary finally decided to leave, closing the bedroom door behind him to give the part feline some privacy.

The usually loud and rambunctious home sat silently as the two men quietly assessed their situation, trying to work through all their feelings and thoughts with a bit of success, but not much.

Eventually, Peter emerged from the bedroom quietly, fisted hands holding onto to the boxer briefs that he had borrowed from one of Wade's drawers. Wearing clothing was still a bit uncomfortable for the part feline, but he would force himself to do it.

He shuffled his way to the living room and found the mercenary sitting on the couch curled down with his elbows on his knees and his face planted in his palms. Peter watched his beloved friend, not sure if he should wait for Wade to start speaking but when nothing was said the brunette decided to take a seat beside him.

Wade could hear Peter approaching and felt the dip in the couch when he sat down but didn't look up at the part feline, not sure what his face's condition would be after the tears, hurt, and mass amounts of consideration.

"Hey." Peter finally said, eyes falling to his lap. The mercenary only hummed back to show that he had heard the part feline. "I'm sorry, about screaming at you. I'm just a little shaken, you know?" Peter apologized, his attempts to make his tail function as it had used to being what he'd use half his mental power for the past 40 minutes of separation.

"I understand," Wade mumbled, remembering when he first the lost a limb after having gained his healing factor and trying desperately to work the still re-growing limb. "I'm so sorry this happened." Peter made a short hum noise before speaking.

"It's not your fault. It was my decision to charge in there, and with you already helping the people there was no way you could have stopped me even if you wanted to." Peter assured, not quite ready to say that things were okay but at very least he didn't want his beloved friend to take all the blame.

The two fell silent again, Wade drowning in his guilt while Peter tried to gather courage mentally.

"I was thinking... I don't want to go live with the Avengers, but maybe we could work out some deal with them. Maybe I could get paid for letting them experiment-"

"Hell no." Wade interrupted, the thought of someone being experimented on causing his hands to shake slightly from the memories. "I'm not letting you be a science experiment."

"You're doing it again," Peter said, scowling for just a moment. "Not even an hour ago you were suggesting I go with them."

"I wasn't thinking about the possible experiments at the time; I just wanted to keep you safe," Wade said, looking up at the part feline for a moment before letting his head fall again.

"But you keep flipping back and forth between treating me like you used to and pushed me away," Peter said shifting his whole body to face the mercenary.

"I just don't know what to feel. You have to realize that you changing into a human has thrown me for a loop too." Wade said, running a hand over his bald head as he groaned in frustration because of his own mixed feelings. Peter didn't respond for a moment, considering what to say next but decided that if Wade was unsure of his feelings than the brunette should be straight forward with his own.

"Do you remember back on our anniversary, when you told that woman we were like a couple?" Peter asked as it felt like his throat tightend and his heart had fallen into his stomach.

"Ya, because we kind of acted like one," Wade recalled, not realizing how different the implications were now that Peter was in this new form.

"So can we be?" Peter asked which threw Wade off. But even with the heat rising to the brunettes face and the chanting of idiot in his head, Peter's eyes held a nervous determination focused solely on his beloved friend.

"What?" Was Wade's blindsided reply as his already broken mind tried to soak in the situation?

"For a long time now I've loved you… more than as just your best friend." Peter admitted, gaze falling to his lap thanks to his embarrassment at the mercenary's intense gaze.

"But… you were a cat." Wade pointed out, trying to wrap his brain around the concept that a cat could feel such deep emotions for a human.

"I know but… with all the weird things happening in this world like mutants and aliens and super villains, I kind of thought we might have a chance if I changed. I mean you even dated a hippo once." Peter said with a slight chuckle, remembering the story's Wade used to tell him back when the part feline was full feline.

"But that was…" Wade was about to say different but, though it was different, it was just as odd as the current situation.

"So that's a no," Peter said with a tone that was able to mask his heart-wrenching disappointment but his ears and tail flopped down in defeat, and the water forming at the corners of his eyes gave him away.

The part feline waited, hoping that Wade would jump in and correct him. Praying that his beloved friend would, at the very least, give the brunette's love a chance, but the mercenary was silent.

"I should have figured," Peter said, taking in a shaky breath. "Even when I agreed to this, a little voice in the back of my head warned me that just because you like me as a cat doesn't mean you'll be all over me if I change. That I'd probably freak you out admitting how much I cared about you as a stupid cat." And then tears started to fall, but this time Peter did not go on a tangent, not seeing any point in fighting for affection that Wade would not give him.

Wade stared at the man before him, panic rising in the mercenary. He could handle goons putting guns to his head. He could joke despite being tortured and studied. He could hold in his pain when other heroes and even villains brushed him off as worthless and annoying, but nothing in his life could prepare him for what he thought he'd never be privileged enough to have. Someone to care about him so much as to break down in tears when rejected. Someone who loved him enough to change everything, to flip their whole world upside-down, just for a chance to be together.

"I'll… think about it, okay?" Wade offered, not comfortable with his cat having such affection for him, but also not wanting to hurt the part feline more by telling him that.

Peter half-heartedly accepted, still holding a sense of defeat, feeling like he'd already screwed up way passed anything salvageable.

* * *

Well, that wasn't the romantic and happy confession people were hoping for but here you go.


	20. Chapter 20

"What about this?" Peter asked, gaze fixated down at the sphygmomanometer Bruce Banner was wrapping around his arm. "What does it do? How does it work?" This wasn't the first time he had gotten his blood pressure checked, but he had never gotten the chance to ask before.

"My goodness Peter, that's the fifth time you asked me how something works today," Bruce said with a chuckle, finding the part felines child-like curiosity rather cute.

"Sorry." Peter apologized, though not with much guilt as he knew from past conversations that Banner enjoyed teaching others, assuming they were interested in the subject.

"Every time you come here you're always asking questions, how about I ask you some?" Bruce offered as he began to pump air into the device, tightening the strap around the part felines arm.

"Alright," Peter said with a deep breath, knowing that the uncomfortable squeezing was coming.

"Let's start with how things are going at home." Bruce took note of how quickly Peters' ears fell, the brunette's eyes drifting to the ground under the table he sat on.

"Okay." Was his short and simple answer but the doctor was not going to let that part lie slide, both out of phycological curiosity and genuine concern for the young man he had gotten to know over the past couple weeks.

"Has he still not given you an answer?" Bruce asked with a sympathetic smile, giving the brunette's back a pat when Peter nodded silently. "Is that why you keep coming here, to get away from the awkward atmosphere?"

"Kind of. I mean I do have fun learning things from you and Tony but home's a bit weird right now."

"How so?" Bruce asked as he wheeld over to a computer screen and began to update his research on the part feline.

"Wade is still staring at me; I guess he's thinking about things. He started asking me to wear clothing all the time again."

"Mm-hum." Bruce hummed to show that he was still listening, just not responding.

"I've actually gotten used to them over time. I'd still prefer to be naked, but I can live with clothes. He's also been treating me less like a cat and teaching me to be more human."

"Such as?"

"How to eat properly, how to use phones and computers, he's sent me to the store by myself a couple of times, and he gave me a key to the house so I can come and go whenever I want," Peter explained as he slid off the table and began to roam the room, studying all the devices he had yet to ask about.

"Sounds like he wants you to be more independent."

"Could be." The brunette said with a shrug.

"Is it bothering you?"

"No, I actually really like the freedom. The other stuff I have to get used to but being able to go out to do whatever I please and cooking what I like has been fun. And with the ID Tony helped me get I've been able to get a library card, and I've been learning so much." Peter said, tail wiggling back and forth. Every day the brunette was moving his tail around and, though the damaged part was still unresponsive, he was slowly gaining the strength to lift the dead weight.

"That's great. It's good to know that you are growing independent rather that continuing to rely on your mas- friend." Bruce corrected himself, having slipped more into a scientist than a friend. Never the less he still jotted down notes of the conversation and his subjects development.

"It is." Peter agreed wholeheartedly. His inability to help his beloved friend was one of the top reasons he chose to transform and the part feline could not describe the pride he felt when he helped out. Everything from telling Wade about the latest book he was reading to joking about some random movie they found on TV made Peter feel closer to the mercenary than he ever had before. "I'm just worried that he might be training me to live on my own."

"Oh, I highly doubt that."

"Why do you say?" Peter asked, walking over to the doctor and taking a seat, being careful to maneuver his tail, so he held it, having made the mistake to let it lay on the floor while in a chair with wheels before.

"You might not have been able to tell but ever since Wade found you he has become a happier and even healthier man. And now that you have become mostly human his phycological health will only improve." Bruce explained, looking over at the brunette who nodded in agreement but the doctor had learned over the years to spot someone who didn't quite understand. "Having a friend around has helped him a lot, especially with his low self-esteem."

"Really! I'm so glad." Peter said, tail attempting to wave happily but, thanks to the injured section, the dead weight kept it close to the ground. Bruce watched the part feline enjoy his good mood for a bit before saying what he wanted to say yet at the same time knew it would dampen the brunette's spirit.

"Just so you know, if things… don't work out, and you don't feel comfortable there anymore, you can always come here. Tony and I world love a scientist in the making around." Bruce offered with a lighthearted laugh at the end, though he could tell that the idea had brought to the part felines mind was enough to shake the young man.

"Thanks, but I've already decided to stick with him, even if he rejects me," Peter said, a smile on his lips yet worry in his eyes. "Unless he tells me to leave him alone of course, I won't force myself on him."

"May I ask why?" Bruce asked, finally turning from his computer to give his full attention to the part feline.

"Well, we're kind of all we got. I mean we do have some friends here and there, but they're nowhere close to understanding and trusting us like we do each other, if that makes sense." Peter tried to explain, have trouble finding the right words. "Or, at least I still do."

* * *

I'm SOOOO sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I've been stressing out about my book and my current job and possibly getting a new one that will force me to move half way across the country. Just a lot to s**t is going down.

I know this is a weird chapter. It's more of a transitional thing, but I felt like I explained what I wanted to explain well enough.


	21. Chapter 21

Wade stared at the part feline who was facing the sink, back turned to him. The mercenary had cooked that evening, so it was Peter's task to do the cleaning, something that the brunette was happy to do. His beloved friend was not waiting on him like a servant; they were partners.

Peter hummed joyfully to himself, though it was barely heard over the running water and clatter of dishes. The part feline was unaware of Wade watching him intently, studying his lean body as it swayed to the music in Peter's head. The mercenary was focusing on how not like a cat Peter looked at the moment.

The part feline sometimes tucked his tail inside his clothing to help keep his now hairless body warm. It was down his pant leg today but made close to no bump in the cloth as the brunette still had to wear the mercenary's old clothing which was too big for him. Peter also wore a hat today simply because he was experimenting with different clothing, having already mastered a basic belt.

The point is, with his ears and tail hidden under clothing, Peter looked like a handsome, human, young man with no attachment to cats, which was exactly what Wade needed.

Without calling attention to himself, the mercenary stood from his seat at the small dining room table and approached the brunette. As he walked closer, he focused on the back of Peter's neck and shoved any connection between Peter his cat and Peter the man before him out of his head.

The part feline nearly dropped the fork he was holding when he felt a rough pair of lips press against that back of his neck. His ears perked up under his hat, which caused it to loosen its grip, and his body tensed.

"Wade?"

"Do you want me to stop?" Was the mercenary's reply, lifting his lips from the brunette's neck just enough so he could speak but still close enough for his lips to brush against Peter's skin.

"No." Was Peters immediate response. In retrospect, he should have asked Wade to back off seeing as the mercenary had not given him anything close to an answer, but he couldn't help it. He had wanted this so bad for so long.

Wade chuckled lightly at how desperate that one word sounded coming out of Peter's trembling lips before leaning down for another kiss.

Peter was soaking the moment in because he was finally receiving affection and not just friendly affection like petting. This was romantic affection, almost sexual even. But why was he receiving it so suddenly?

Wade had started off with little pecks but they were evolving into deeper, slower motions. As he gently grabbed the part felines hips, he began taking a moment to suck a little with each kiss, his teeth occasionally grazing the skin.

Peter let out a sigh that faded in and out of a moan for a moment as he let the fork he was holding slip back into the dishwater.

"W-wade, I'm wet," Peter said, referring to the damp front of his shirt and his soaked hands, worried that being touched by something cold and wet may turn the mercenary off.

"That was quick. Am I just that good?" Wade asked with a chuckle to show that wet skin wasn't going to damper his intentions. Peter only responded with an awkward whimper which honestly was not what the mercenary was expecting. "What, no witty comeback?"

"Sorry." Peter apologized quickly. "I didn't know I was supposed to- I'm just not sure what to." He was so god damn nervous. He had never felt this shaken before, even when he had imagined Wade and himself in similar scenarios before. How can a few kisses shake him more than anything he had dreamed? It was that same with when they 'practiced kissing'. Wade was so calm about it, but Peter felt like his whole body had been thrown around. At least then he could act composed, unlike the mess he was now.

"What do you mean you're… have you done anything like this before?" Wade suddenly asked, his lower, more sensual tone being replaced with his normal one.

"N-no," Peter admitted, letting out a sad whimpered in his head when Wade backed off from him.

"So despite your pervy jokes and come-ons, you're actually a complete virgin," Wade said it like a question, but it was more of a statement to clarify it for himself. It made sense if he thought about it, but the fact that he was Peter's first kiss and would be his first on any future activities, he just did not know how to feel about it. Part of him thought it was funny, Peter talking big when he didn't fully understand what he was joking about. On the other hand, it kind of turned the mercenary on and even endeared him to the blushing man before him.

Wade was silent which worried Peter's now horny mind. He had finally been getting somewhere, and his naive innocence was ruining it. Peter turned off the running water and grabbed the towel to dry his hand.

"Are we stopping or...?" Peter asked, scared to turn around a receive rejection to his face.

"I don't know, that's up to you. Are you sure you want a shit face like me as your first?" Wade asked with open arms and a smile. It was both a joke and a serious question, knowing that he is sure as hell would not have wanted someone looking like himself to have been his first partner.

"You are not a shit face." Peter practically shouted as he whipped around, finding the courage to look the mercenary in the face when he needed to assure Wade. "And I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"Is that so?" Wade said after his usual moment of recoil. He still wasn't used to being complemented.

He then looped an arm around the part felines torso and pulled then together, bringing back Peter's nerves instantly. Unfortunately, the sudden yank, adding the ear perk and the sudden turning around, was enough to pull the part felines hat off of his head. Wade's eyes instantly focused on the newly revealed pointed ears, and his expression fell, the uncomfortable thought of sexing up his cat coming back to him. Peter quickly noticed his friends dip in interest but wasn't able to ask before the mercenary was saved by the bell. A phone ring that was, calling for someone to answer it.

"I should... go get that," Wade said, pointing a thumb in the direction of the phone before leaving to go pick it up. As Wade spoke on the phone, Peter continued to stand in the kitchen, wondering why his ears of all things turned Wade off instantly. Now that he didn't have a perfectly built body pressing up against him, Peter was able to think a little more critically and decided that he needed to ask Wade what had just gone on and why.

For now though, he decided to finish the dishes while the mercenary finished his phone call. Once all the dishes were clean, the brunette exited the kitchen to find Wade still on the phone, scribbling down something on an old taco wrapper.

"Alright, bye." Wade placed the phone back on its base, expression blank as his emotions were a bit mixed. Peter looked up at him with a curious stare, wanting to know the topic of the conversation but not sure if he should pray. "I got a job." Wade answer the non-verbal question, passing the part feline the paper he'd been writing down notes on.

"That's good," Peter said with only a little bit of enthusiasm. It had been a while since the last mission so their current financial situation wasn't vary good, though the part feline had been able to assist a bit with his visits to Dr. Banner. On the other hand, with his new less agile body, Peter would now definitely be left home alone. "Do you have a guess on how long you'll be gone?"

"Just over a month," Wade said as he walked to the closet where he kept all his weapons, having put them behind a locked door many months ago out of concern for his cat.

"Oh." Was all Peter said, not wanting to burden his beloved friend by telling him he didn't like being alone and that he would have trouble sleeping because he would be worrying over Wade.

* * *

Starting to get a bit into the touchy feely. There will be more soon, don't you worry.


	22. Chapter 22

Wade was always quick to leave for his work, usually only taking a day or so to prepare before heading off. He would be leaving for his plane in just over an hour but was having one last meal with Peter before hand.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Wade asked the still eating part feline who gave the same confident smile and head nod. Wade had never left Peter alone for this long before, in either form, and he was concerned, to say the least. "Okay, remember that you can call the Green Giant or tin man if you need help." The mercenary wished he could be on that list but with how far he sometimes traveled and with his kind of battles, carrying a phone was just not practical. He would definitely call to check up when he could but where he was calling from was never certain.

"I know Wade," Peter said with a light chuckle, very much flattered by his beloved friend's concern. "I'll be fine, trust me."

"I do trust you," Wade said without hesitation which made Peter's heart flip and his injured tail to wiggle happily. "it's everyone else I'm worried about." The mercenary finished as he grabbed their now empty bowls and took them to the sink to begin washing them. The part feline watched him with a blissfully happy smile, elated that his beloved friend still trusted him, but hearing the dishes being started reminded him of yesterday. More importantly though, it reminded him of what he wanted to ask.

"Oh ya, I wanted to ask you about yesterday." Peter could see the mercenary stall in his movements.

"What about it?" Wade asked, a bit nervous at answering any questions the part feline had but he had been rehearsing how he would explain things in his head, so hopefully, it would all work out.

"Well, I guess it's not specifically about it, but I was wondering, like, what is our relationship right now?" It was hard for Peter to believe that his beloved friend would tease him or use him for sex but honestly, the brunette had never gotten to see how Wade dealt with romantic relationships aside from that one night way back in the beginning.

The mercenary let out a sigh, his hands coming down to grip the counter in front of him.

"It's difficult."

"Just be completely honest with me, please, I can take it."

"Completely honest," Wade repeated in his head, knowing he couldn't be completely honest without hurting the part felines feelings.

"Okay so," Wade started, turning around with the intent of looking at Peter eye to eye but was not man enough to do it. "if I'm total, 100% honest with you, the idea that my pet cat wanted to bang me weirds me out."

Peter's tail and ears went limp at the confession, a little voice in the back of his head speaking up to say his romantic and sexual felling's for his beloved friends was wrong. Luckily Peter was strong enough to look on a brighter side and stay seated, though his voice caught in his throat.

"But having a sexy, pretty much human, man want to bang me is awesome." Wade paused, realizing that what he just said made him sound like a perverted asshole, which he kind of was, but he didn't want Peter thinking he was only interested in him for sex because that was far from the truth. "And there are some things I definitely like about you, like how chill you are with my craziness, how your almost at my level of wit," That one was said in a joking manner, but the attraction to the brunettes funnier side was still true. "how you've stuck with me despite me being a piece of shit."

"You're not," Peter mumbled, not wanting to interrupt the mercenary but unable to listen to Wade belittle himself without correcting him. Wade did catch it, and though he did not point it out verbally, he smiled at the reassurance.

"Point is, I want to be with you, but not my cat. And I know that you're technically the same person but-"

"I understand." Peter interrupted, knowing that if Wade got to flustered he would just give up.

"Right, good. So like, when you first turned into a human I tried to get it in my head that you were Peter my cat and now I have to reverse that, at least until I can cope with it. You get it right?" Wade asked, praying that the brunette understood because the mercenary was having a hard time coming up with words.

"Yes." Well, he kind of understood, but if it meant Wade was going to try to get closer to him, he would be happy to go along with it.

"Great!" Thank god, this whole talking about emotions and explaining his thought prosses was hard. Wade turned back around to face the sink, not sure where their conversation could go now, seeing as he was leaving soon.

"So does this mean you'll… kiss and… touch me later?" Peter asked, face going red at the images coming to his head. Why was it that he could joke about sex, but when it may actually happen, he was embarrassed yet also a bit worried that he would ruin his chance if he said the wrong thing.

Wade took in a shaky breath, hands gripping the edge of the counter once again though it was not out of fear, but arousal. Peter, not sure how to take the mercenary's reaction, apologized just encase.

"Sorry, too much?"

"When I don't have time to do anything, it is."

"We've got 30 minutes."

"Oh my god! Did I just say that?" Peter asked himself, head turning away when Wade tried looking at him. The brunette was a bit frightened by how much he wanted... something, anything. He wanted affection from his beloved friend so bad like he had gone into withdrawal from the lack of contact since becoming human.

"You know what, never mind," Peter said as he quickly stood and attempted to leave but just as he reached the doorway a few fingers grabbed his shirt, causing the part feline to stop.

"Actually, I need to get used to your cat parts anyway so maybe we could do a little something-something." Wade offered, remembering how awkward he got when Peter's hat had fallen off last time. Peter could only muster a nod, his heart pounding so loud within him.

Once realizing that this was about as much of a response as he was going to get, the mercenary looked over his catch. The brunette's body was indeed very attractive, but every time his eyes fell on the pointed ears or tail it only reminded Wade of the fact that he was trying to have sex with an actual cat now in a different body.

He pushed forward though, driven by the intense emotions Peter had shown him when he had confessed. The part feline had done so much for Wade, the least he felt he could do was try looking past the bestiality undertones and focus on the emotions the young man had. And what better way to get over them than to throw himself at the appendages.

Carefully Wade pressed himself against the part felines back who stiffened at the contact. Peter reached out and graded the doorway to hold himself steady. Knowing they had limited time, the mercenary didn't wait for the brunette to calm down and went straight to work.

Using his height to his advantage, Wade caught the tip of an ear between his teeth, biting down ever so lightly. One of his hands wrapped around Peter's tail and began stroking it like he would a cock because he honestly didn't know what to do.

Out of all the odd things he had slept with, he had never tried a cat boy, so he didn't know what felt good for the part feline and what didn't. He tried to go off of Peter's noises but the brunette was making all sorts of sighs, groans, and noises that sounded like he was simply confused. They were all mixed, and when Wade couldn't decipher them, he decided just to straight up ask.

"Any suggestions here Petey?" Wade asked to which Peter thought about, worried that criticizing what the mercenary was doing would cause the moment to end, but decided that communication was best.

"Please don't fold my fur down. I like when you go down my tail but it almost kind of hurts when you go the other way." Peter informed which made a lot of sense to the mercenary. Even as a cat Peter had never liked when he was pet against the grain.

"Like this?" Wade asked as he began to stroke down to the where Peter was injured, not wanting to bring focus to that, and then let go so he could grab near the base of the tail and do it again. Peter let out a low whine and very quietly began to purr. Wade decided to test his boundries and tugged at the appendage which made the part feline stick his ass out a bit more, dangerously close to the mercenary's crouch.

A little too close as he remembered that he had a mission to go on and he wasn't about to condense Peter's first time into 15 minutes. He released the part feline and apologized before pointing out the time. If Wade was going to take the brunette's v-card he wanted to do it slowly and sweetly, Peter deserved it.

* * *

The part where Wade said he trusted Peter, but not everyone else was from my mom. She always says something like.


	23. Chapter 23

Peter lounged on the coffee table in a very inhuman like position. He had an 8th-grade science textbook he had gotten from the library and was reading the parts he found interesting, which was pretty much all of it. He had a cup of milk sitting safely on the floor just under the table, enjoying the ability to drink the substance whenever he so wished, and had the home phone placed beside his head.

Admittedly he had broken, and would continue to break, one of Wade's rules. The part feline was instructed not to answer the phone when it was ringing. He was supposed to wait until the person calling was leaving a message, which the message machine played on a speaker, and then pick up the phone if he heard a voice he recognized. However, Peter was so anxious to receive a call from his beloved friend that he pounced on the phone the moment it began to make noises. He now carried it around the house in fear of missing a call and made any outing as short as possible.

He didn't like being apart from Wade, especially since his beloved friend agreed to try and be romantic together. Peter was finally getting what he prayed for, finally began to see his payoff for changing into a human, but now the mercenary was off somewhere getting hurt which, as predicted, made sleeping very difficult for the part feline.

He was surviving though, trying to focus on learning and trying to test the limits of his broken tail, but when that phone rang...

"Hello?" Peter answered, have hurridly tossed the textbook onto the couch.

"What happened to 'let the machine get it'?" Was Wades greeting.

"Sorry." Peter apologize, knowing full well that he had misbehaved. "I just miss you."

"It hasn't even been a week." Wade pointed out, though it was laced with flattered humor. It sounded so foreign to have someone talk to him with such compassion, but it was something he could definitely get used to. "But I miss you too Petey." Peter's face lit up for a moment before relaxing into a blissful smile.

"How are things going, have you gotten into trouble?" Peter asked, knowing that he couldn't silently lay on the coffee table and just enjoy the moment.

"Oh all sorts of trouble, you know me. How are you doing?" Wade asked back, leaning on the wall of the phone booth he was in.

"I've just been reading for the most part. I've been learning about these things called-" Peter began to blather on, explaining things that most adults already knew but Peter was so behind on knowledge for his age that it was all exciting and new to him. Wade happily listened, enjoying the part felines enthusiastic voice rather than the lesson being given. Unfortunately, though, a robotic voice informed the mercenary that he didn't have much time left.

"Hey, Petey. Sorry to interrupt but I'm all outta coins."

"Oh?" Peter didn't know what that had to do with the situation.

"So the phone is going to cut us off since I can't pay it," Wade explained.

"Oh."

"But before I go I just quickly wanted to talk about Christmas."

"What about it?" Peter asked as he slumped on the table, a bit upset at himself for having wasted their chat time.

"I probably won't be home for it." Peter suppressed a sad whine, understanding that getting money was more important and being home for a holiday.

"That's fine, well just celebrate when you get home." It's not like Christmas was a super special occasion for them seeing as they had only spent one together. The sad part was the fact that Christmas was three weeks away, which meant he wouldn't be seeing his beloved friend for a month or more.

"Definitely! We'll- shit." Wade swore, realizing that the phone was about to cut them off. "I gotta go, I'll call you as soon as I-" Wade's voice cut out, being replaced with a long, dreary drowning beep. Peter continue to hold the phone to his ear, chest feeling like it had solidified and was dragging him down.

"Okay, goodbye..."

* * *

Has anyone else done that, have someone suddenly hang up but you still say goodbye to the phone. I've done it.


	24. Chapter 24

"Well, I'm glad you weren't hurt too bad. Oh, and one last thing, are you free Christmas night?" Tony asked, eyes finally drifting from the x-rays to the phone that had been sitting beside his digital keyboard. Peter leaned back until he was laying on the back of the couch, humming in an overdramatic show of thought.

"Sorry, you're just not my type," Peter said with a cheeky grin, a bit proud when he heard the billionaire groan.

"You can tell you're friends with Deadpool." Was Tony's response to that. "I'm throwing a Christmas party, and I want to invite you," Tony said in a slight pompous tone like the brunette should be honored that he was being invited. "I can get you a proper suit too. Call it my Christmas gift to you." Stark offered, knowing the part feline didn't have clothes of his own. The billionaire had wanted to give the poor boy clothing that fit him for a while, but Peter was happy to share with Wade, especially now that his beloved friend wasn't there with him.

"I don't know; I'm not really a high society kind of person, I wouldn't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it. A good chunk of people will be science nerds like you." Tony informed, purposely skirting around the fact that he too was a 'science nerd.'

Peter thought for a bit, worried about the idea of being thrown into a room with many people far beyond himself on intelligence and income. Then again, he had been feeling a bit lonely lately, and it's not like he had anything to do on Christmas since Wade wouldn't be home.

"Sure, why no-" Peter was interrupted by two low beeps in sequence.

"Something wrong?" Tony asked, confused as to why his friend just suddenly cut himself off.

"Sorry, the phone keeps beeping at me," Peter explained as the sounds continued.

"Someone's probably trying to call you; I'll hang up." Tony decided, knowing that the slight chance of it being Deadpool on the other line was enough for the part feline to hang up on anybody. "See you tomorrow."

"See you soon," Peter said and waited anxiously for the phone call to switch over and was ecstatic to hear a familiar voice.

"Hey! How's the cutest thing in the world doing?" Wade greeted, having fully embraced his chance to use cheesy lines.

"I don't know, how are you doing?" Wade went quiet, a bit taken back by Peter flipping his compliment onto the mercenary.

"Fine, thanks," Wade said, a bit flustered. He wasn't used to having someone compliment him and be excited to receive calls. Peter was so different from any one else Wade had met, it made the mercenary feel so lucky to have him. "How are you doing Petey?"

"I feel great actually. Something crazy happened a couple of days ago." Peter said excitedly, having wanted to tell Wade about his accomplishment since it happened. "Wait, how much time do we have?" He suddenly asked, not wanting to spend the short time they had together talking about himself like last time.

"I'm using a phone in my hotel room, so I got all night." Even if he didn't have all night, he was still mighty intrigued by the part felines excitement.

"Really?" Peter rhetorically asked, elated by the idea of spending so much time with his beloved friend. He was so lonely. "Alright well, guess what I did?"

"Read more textbooks." Wade guessed.

"No, well yes, I have read more, but that's not what I'm thinking of right now."

"Youuuuu got into the stash of catnip."

"I... maybe. But that's not it."

"You found a treasure map, and it leads you to the Fountain of Youth."

"Waaaade," Peter whined despite his smile, able to picture the cheeky grin on the other side of the phone.

"You met a dog named Steve and-"

"No, I saved someone." Peter interrupted, knowing Deadpool could go on for hours.

"You did!?" Wade asked, his feeling of pride standing beside his worry that the part feline somehow got hurt in this saving.

"I did! So I was walking home from a checkup with Dr. Banner and stumbled on his guy getting mugged by this chick. I was kind of scared, but I ran over to help." Peter explained like a child would explain a particularly exciting playtime.

"Are you okay?" Was Wade's first response, though judging by the pride in Peter's voice, it didn't matter to the part feline.

"I'm fine. She gave me a couple of bruises, but that's it."

"Well, that's amazing Peter. I have a cute little hero living with me." Peter's body felt like it lit up at the compliment, a giggle or two slipping past his lips.

"Maybe I can go back to being your sidekick."

"How about you get Iron Man to make you a suit and then see where we go from there."

* * *

The part where Wade complimented Peter, but then Peter flipped it around was taken from a post I saw on Tumblr, but I don't remember who posted it… sorry.


	25. Chapter 25

After coughing up one last mouth full of blood, Deadpool flopped down onto his side, resting his head on the abdomen one of his slain enemies.

"What happened to no hitting below the belt? Low blow dudes." The merc with a mouth commented to the mostly silent room, referring to his leg, or lack thereof. "Guess I'm stuck hanging out with you guys for a bit," Wade said through a deep sigh as he tried to breathe through the pain of his regrowing limb, among other healing injuries.

The merc with the mouth was tempted to speak more but ended up staying quiet as he listened to the dripping of blood in the distance and the complete lack of other living people to hear his quips. He was used to being alone, dead bodys not always present, but that didn't necessarily mean he liked it. Sure, he knew the readers were often around, but when they couldn't respond, it just left him lonely.

Deadpool laid there for quite a while, playing the lonely man theme from the Hulk TV show in his head until a certain cat ears adorn young man popped into his head. A smile instantly split his dead expression at the mear thought despite how alien the thought that another human was waiting for him at home was.

With the determination to hear Peters joyful and reassuring voice, Deadpool used his upper body strength to lift and drag himself around to check each body until he found a working cell phone.

"I'm just going to borrow this okay?" He asked as he flipped onto his back and rested his head on the rotund man. He then typed in his phone number off by heart and counted the beeps.

One... Two... Three...

"Hello?" Peter answered in a tone of someone who had been waiting for something.

"Three rings!? Do you not care about me anymore!?" Wade boasted dramatically, laying an arm over his eyes despite no one being alive enough around to see it.

"I'm so sorry; I was watching my people."

"Your people? Are you gathering an army of cats in my appointment?"

"We shall rule New York within the fortnight!" Peter calmed like a cheesy movie villain, making Wade laugh, all be it gently seeing as his lungs hadn't quite reformed yet. "Actually, I'm just watching cat videos on YouTube. You people make us look so stupid." Peter explained while watching a compilation of cats chasing laser pointers on mute, cringing at the sight seeing as he too had chased a laser pointer or two.

"Aww, no, we're doing it affectionately, because you're so cute and innocent."

"Last time you saw me you were trying to fight back your boner." Peter defended, assuming the merc with no filter would laugh about it, which he did dryly, then fell quiet.

Wade had been thinking about cute, silly cats, and then sex popped in and the two were getting mixed together. Picturing the hurt little cat he brought home and himself having sex, it just felt so uncomfortable.

"Wade?" Peter called, concerned by the whole 5 seconds of silence.

"Ya, sorry. Healing factor just kicking in." He half lied.

He needed to stop picturing them as the same thing.

"You're hurt?" Peter asked, having known about the impending injuries far in advance but that didn't stop the part feline from not wanting his beloved friend to feel pain.

"Tis but a scratch."

"You're missing your arm!?" Peter more shouted in concern then ask, but it still made Wade smile. It was nice having someone get his jokes and references.

"My leg actually but it's coming back," Wade groaned at a particularly painful part. The level of pain rose and fell through healing so sometimes the merc with a mouth got a nice little punch in the gut by his healing factor. "slowly but surely." Peter hummed quietly, almost like a low whine, as he pictured his beloved friend lying on the ground with a missing limb.

"I'm sorry." He eventually apologized, and Wade could picture of the brunette's ears and tail flopping down as he pouted with those big brown doe eyes of his.

"It's not your fault." Surprisingly enough this wasn't the first time the mercenary had to tell Peter not to take the blame. Wade couldn't count how many times he would curl around his furry little buddy and pour his heart out about how shitty his life was. The feline never tried to squirm his way out; Peter would listen to everything his downturned ears, giving occasional licks and shows affection.

"I just feel bad. I don't want you to feel pain and, I don't know how to make you feel better anymore." Before he would cuddle the broken mercenary, kiss him and show him as much affection as he could. With how in the air their relationship was right now, Peter was not sure how comfortable the mercenary would be with his usual tactic, even if they were in the same place.

Wade lay there, emotions conflicting, hearing the young man's concern for his well-being. Instead of dwelling on how he felt he tried to picture it from Peter's point of view. Wade tried imagining what it would be like to hold and kiss someone to comfort them for months and months then all the sudden being pushed away and told it wasn't okay to do that anymore. He tried to remember those times he held Peter the cat and switch it to Peter, the man. He didn't have to imagine the sense of betrayal he would feel if that happened to him, more the guilt he felt now for causing it.

"Just talk to me then, tell me about your day." Wade was not sure if this would help him but hearing the part feline's worried berths was definitely making it worse.

Though half his mind was still on his beloved friend's injury, Peter began going through his day's activities, not that they were all that exciting. He talked about how he was healing up, not mentioning how long it was taking compared to most humans, and about being invited to Tony Starks Christmas party. All the while Wade listened, cracking jokes and holding back pain filled groans, enjoying the company amongst the corps fold room.

* * *

Well, this got a bit gory, sorry.

I'm actually adding this after having thought I finished the story. I wanted to make their time apart feel a bit longer and show a little more progression from Wade going from uncomfortable about having a relationship with Peter to accepting it.


	26. Chapter 26

"Reed, hello!" Tony greeted as he gave his friend a handshake. "Have you met Peter?" He asked as he switched the drink he was holding to his other hand so he could grab the brunette shoulder and gently lead him to stand in front of Reed Richards.

"Not yet. Good to meet you Peterrrrr...?" Reed said, signaling the part feline to give his last name.

"Just Peter." The brunette clarified, returning the handshake with a tired arm. He never thought that going to a party would involve so much hand shaking.

"He's the one Bruce sent you scans of." Tony reminded, just a little bit tipsy.

"I guessed from the ears," Richard said, pointing to the ears atop the brunette's head.

"Ya, kind of obvious, isn't it?" Tony said, not giving Peter a chance to speak. "Hey, you should see this kid with a textbook. He's gotten to grade nine science already."

"10."

"10 Science already! He practically finished high school in two months."

"Sir." Interrupted J.A.R.V.I.S's voice from Tony's watch. "There is someone trying to enter the party that has no invitation."

"Ya, what's new?" Tony asked, knowing that his parties were quite popular and people often tried to sneak into them.

"They wish to speak with you." Tony groaned quietly to himself.

"Fine, I'll be down there soon."

"Please hurry sir; they are threatening security."

"Alright, I'll be right back you guys." And with that the billionaire left, leaving a humored Richards and a slightly awkward Peter to chit chat.

"So," Reed started, honestly curious about the cat boy his fellow's superhero scientists were raving about. "You're into science. That's a pretty broad statement, is there anything in particular you're interested in?" The conversation flowed rather well from there. They connected instantly through their interest, though Peter soon learned that Reed Richards wasn't much for jokes.

Eventually Tony returned and practically dragged the part feline away.

"And if you can't remember the address just look up the Baxter building and you should find it online. I would love to-"

"Heeey, Peter! Come with me, buddy." Tony said, suddenly looping an arm around the brunette's shoulder and began leading him away.

"What? But Reed-"

"Sorry Reed, Peters done with the party." Tony apologize over his shoulder.

"He is?"

"I am, why?" Peter asked but did little to fight his superior.

"You'll see," Tony said with a mischievous smile. He led the part feline to the elevator and called it to them. When the shiny metal doors opened, Tony walked Peter in, pressed a button, and then let the door close without him. "Have fun, use protection!" Tony practically shouted as Peter was, in a way, kicked out of the party.

Peter stood in the elevator, a little dejected at being shoved out the door but he quickly noticed that the button Tony had pressed was not the ground floor. The billionaire was sending him somewhere specific, though Peter was not familiar enough with the tower yet to know which floor held what, so he was unsure of his fate.

Just as he was hoping that this wasn't some odd prank by the tipsy Stark, the elevator doors opened with a ding. Peter walked out cautiously, senses on high alert until he spotted a familiar black and red costume.

"Wade!?" Peter called, a bit unsure as the lights were off so only the moonlight and city below lit the room. To the brunette's elated surprise, Deadpool did turn around, a wide smile on his face.

"Petey!" Wade greeted as the part feline ran to him and, without thinking, Peter jumped at the mercenary, fully trusting that he would be caught and held. Wade did just that, finally getting over the 'you can't cuddle me anymore' faze. He placed his hands on Peters' buttocks, purly to hold the brunette up, and buried his face in brown locks.

It was honestly a bit hard for the part feline to wrap himself around the mercenary while in a form-fitting suit but he forced himself to do it anyway.

"I missed you SO much."

"God I missed you too," Wade admitted. Their hug faded from an excited embrace to a romantic one. Wade let out a fully at peace sigh while Peter felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders now knowing that his beloved friend was safe. It had been a month since they saw each other, a month since they got to touch one another, they were not ready to let go yet.

It was Wade who finally initiated something, but instead of trying to put the part feline back on the ground, he kissed the brunette's head. Peter smile grew and he began to purr softly. The purring enticed the mercenary to continue, leading to a kiss on the temple. Then a kiss on the cheek, the jaw, the chin, and Peter was able to get out a small whine of pleasure before Wade was on his lips. The part feline shuttered at the contact, his breath feeling like it had been stolen away by his beloved friend.

The two pulled apart for some air, and before they could go in for another round, the mercenaries stomach interrupted with a growl that sounded extremely loud in the quiet room. Both men busted into laughter as Wade placed the part feline back on the ground.

"Guess I need food."

"And a shower," Peter said, jokingly waving his hand in front of his nose.

"But I don't liiiike them." Wade teased which got a humored eye role from the brunette. "Tinman said the bedrooms all have a bathroom, so I'll just take a quick wash. You mind getting us some grub?" Wade asked, pointing a thumb behind himself like he knew where the bedrooms where.

Peter agreed, hoping he could sneak back into the party and swipe a couple of plate-fulls of food. They went their separate ways for the moment, the separation feeling less heartbreaking and more filled with anticipation for the impending time spent together.

Peter was able to return to the party and, almost like he was in a daze, drifted over to the table filled with various finger foods and snacks for the partygoers to munch on. It wasn't simple bowls of chips though. Tony Stark, being the show off that he was, had an arrangement of various meats, vegetables, cheeses, and much else prepared in various fashions. They all smelt kind of odd to the part feline but never the less he grabbed two plates and filled them with as much as he could, knowing his beloved friend's appetite.

"Someone's hungry," Tony commented, having caught Peter in the middle of trying to arrange his food in such a way that he could stack it safely. Peters' head shot up like a deer in headlights, his ears pointing to alert before flopping down in concern. Maybe he shouldn't be taking so much.

"Sorry. I can put some back." Peter offered, hoping the billionaire would still let him take at least some of the food.

"No, go for it," Tony said with a wave of his hand. "Most people here are trying to be polite and look good, so they'll only take one or two things. Which means we always have leftovers that go to the staff or whatever charity could use them at 2 a.m. when the party ends." He rambled a tad, still a bit tipsy.

"Cool, thanks." Peter accepted as he grabbed the two plates, deciding not to pressed his luck and abandoned his thoughts of any more food.

"Oh, and the floor you guys are on is one of the guest floors so feel free to stay overnight, just remember to lock the door."

"Will do, thanks!" Was Peter's parting words, simply far too excited to get back to his beloved friend. Carefully, as to not lose any of the food he had absconded with, the part feline road the elevator back to the guest floor. With some help from J.A.R.V.I.S, the brunette found himself in a large bedroom with a bed double the size of the one at home. Just as Peter walked over to inspect it, Wade emerged from the bathroom just a few feet away. The part feline turned with a greeting on his lips, but his voice caught in his throat when he noticed the fact that the mercenary was only waring underwear, the rest of his torn and stained suit having been left on the bathroom floor.

"Petey," Wade said with a similar, calm smile as before, not noticing the pink coming to the part felines cheeks as the lights were still off. "I see your trip was a success," Wade noted as he approached the brunette, knowing that there's something on the plates, but he couldn't really tell what they were. Didn't matter though, Deadpool would eat whatever.

"Y-ya, I just got a bit of everything." Peter tried not to stammer, let alone stare. Wade hadn't been comfortable walking around in such a state of undress after his cat had changed into a human, so it had been a while. It didn't help that Peter might get a chance to press up against that toned chest.

"Sounds good to me," Wade said, taking one of the plates from the brunette than gave Peter a light peck on the forehead.

Wade was kissing him a lot tonight, Peter liked this.

Wade practically flopped onto the bed, deciding to lie on his side with one hand holding up his head while the other reached out to grab bits of food from the plate he'd put down beside him.

"Come hear kitten," Wade said as he patted the empty half of the bed in front of him. Peter happily obliged, placing his plate with Wade's and laying down horizontally across the top of the bed on his stomach. Wade almost immediately begin to ramble on and on about what he had been doing the past few weeks, about how stupid his enemies were and how awesome he was. Peter did jump in occasionally, but his life had not been as eventful as the mercenaries.

Eventually though, after the snacks had run out, Wade moved the plates to the side table and motioned for the part feline to get closer. Initially Peter misunderstood and simply slid forward a bit, so their faces were a bit closer. The mercenary scoffed, fascinated by how mature Peter could be at times yet innocent at others.

Never the less he took the opportunity to lean forward and, just to tease the part feline, licked the brunette's lips like a cat would. Peter was obviously taken off guard but by the way his tail lifted and wiggled happily, Wade knew he made the brunette happy.

The mercenary then slowly reached out and grabbed Peter's belt and tugged on it.

"Come hear, I wanna hold you." He instructed in a low tone caused by sleepiness. The pet feline hesitated, letting the shiver run down his spine before approaching. Being that he was a bit embarrassed by Wade's lack of clothing, Peter kept a good few inches between them. That didn't last long however as his beloved friend wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled them clothed chest to bare chest.

It would have been a sweet moment if not for the pain that shot down Peter's leg, causing him to wince. Wade quickly let go, panicking for a moment at the brunette's pain.

"I'm sorry." The mercenary apologized, though was not sure what had happened and if he was to blame.

"It's okay; you just grabbed a bruise," Peter explained, taking a slow breath as the throbbing pain in his hip faded. Wade frowned down at the part feline as he carefully pinched the end of Peter's shirt and lifted it to look at the wounded aria. Even in the dark the mercenary could see a large brown and purple splotch.

Peter watched Wade's expression fall to one of guilt as he gazed down at the mark.

"I should have been there, to protect him." Wade thought to himself despite knowing that Peter wouldn't want that. The brunette was becoming so indipendant so having someone hovering over him was not something he wanted.

"I'm fine Wade, don't worry about it," Peter assured, practically reading his best friends mind.

"I just don't like seeing my baby boy hurt." Wade admitted casually, looking up into the part felines eyes to find them blown wide in shock. "Uh…"

"You called me your baby boy." Peter pointed out, though the mercenary didn't see the significance.

"Ya?" Wade's perplexed reaction seemed to snap Peter out of his shock stage and into a happy aura.

"It's just… been so long since you called me that." He said as he looked down before cuddling up to his beloved's chest, too in bliss at the returning nickname to be embarrassed about pressing up against the bare skin.

Wade had never realized that Peter was so attached to the nickname, but the mercenary made a mental note to start calling him baby boy more often, especially once he started feeling joyful tears hit his chest.

* * *

I really like this chapter. I don't know, just some of the parts I really like,

'Come hear kitten'

And

'I want to hold you'

And before anyone freaks out, no they do not have sex hear, that come later.


	27. Chapter 27

Peter uncomfortably shifted as he stared at himself in the mirror. The jeans he had tried on were awfully tight, but that was probably because he had to wear them on the bottom half of his hips, so his tail was not crushed. Not to mention they smelt kind of like a factory and where very stiff being that they had never been worn till now.

As the part feline attempted to move the form fitting pants into a comfortable position, he tried not to complain to himself too much. He should appreciate the new clothing, ones that fit him and didn't require belts or any other such accessories to keep them on his body. On the other hand, Wade was spending a good chunk of his hard-earned cash to give the part feline a modest wardrobe when Peter was happy to wear the mercenary's clothing that had his beloveds distinct sent.

"Knock knock," Wade whispered as he suddenly pulled the curtains to the dressing room back and slipped in. Peter jumped back out of shock but calmed when he noticed who it was. The brunette didn't mind in the slightest having Wade see him changing, I mean he did spend their first years together completely naked 24/7. The shock was from the fact that the mercenary had slipped away to do something privately while Peter tried things on and had suddenly returned. "How's everything going in here?"

"All the tops fit fine, and the baggy pants I'm okay with, but I'm having trouble with the tighter bottoms," Peter explained.

"I thought so, but we can't have you only wearing sweat pants all the time. We wanna show off those legs of yours." Wade said with a cheeky grin as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. "Can you turn around for me Petey and pull up those pants, just for a minute."

Peter obliged, turning to face the mirror and arranging his jeans to where they would sit on a normal man. It hurt a bit to have the base of his tail be bent straight up, but it did help to have his beloved whistled at him in the way a man whistled at a woman he found attractive.

"My goodness baby boy, how have you been hiding such a top-notch booty from me?" He complemented and, being that Deadpool had no shame, gave Peter's rear a light smack. Even though the part feline curled his body inward a bit as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, he ever so slightly leaned his ass towards the mercenary, as if hoping for another. Wade noticed the invitation immodestly and by god he wanted to take whatever the part feline offered but he wouldn't. The only thing keeping his mind straight was the knowledge that if they were caught, the police would be called, and Wade didn't want to think about what would happen to a cute, young man in jail.

Instead, the mercenary knelt down and, using his knife skills, cut a hole into the jeans so the part felines tail could slip through. While he did this, Peter pressed himself against the mirror, a bit too focused on the way Wade would occasionally touch or squeeze his ass to worry about that fact that the mercenary was cutting something they had not paid for yet.

Once the hole was cut, Wade carefully grabbed the brunette's tail and led it through.

"There, that better?" He asked, taking a step away so he could see his handiwork. Peter too looked himself over, for once feeling how pants were meant to be worn.

"Much better, thank you." Wade then took his leave, not sure how long his restraints could hold in their sexual tension, and the two men finished up the rest of their shopping. Before heading home, however, the mercenary pulled the part feline into one last place.

It was plain, oddly quiet and empty. There was a long desk with dividing walls making individual spaces for each person to work. There were only three people working, and they all glanced up when they entered.

"Hello, Deadpool." One greeted, a geeky looking man in his late twenties who waved the mercenary over to his section. "Got a new job already huh?"

"Not quiet," Wade said as he pulled out the chair in front of the man's desk and took a seat, placing his half of the bags on a chair to his left.

Peter suddenly felt a little awkward, like he was the third wheel in a friend's reunion with someone else. He decided to just take a seat across from the desks and wait patiently, his eyes wandering in boredom. He didn't listen to their conversation, not wanting to intrude, but couldn't help looking over at them from time to time. They talked for quite a bit, sharing the occasional jokes but mainly staying on topic. The man at the desk kept grabbing colorful booklets and would hand them to Wade who would graze through them, pointing at the occasional page, then returned it. The man also kept turning his computer screen so both the mercenary and himself could look at it, they'd chat about it for a bit, then he'd turn in back and start typing. Peter kind of wanted to be in on the conversation but with how their conversation flowed he probably wouldn't be able to keep up.

Eventually, the man got up and left to the back at which point Wade turned in his seat to face the part feline.

"How you doing back there?" He asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Think I may have fallen asleep for a minute out of boredom but other than that I'm fine," Peter said with a shrug.

"I figured. Don't worry, were almost done." The man then returned with a stack of papers. Wade signed a bunch of stuff then handed over some cash before finally breaking free. Peter jumped up, excited to get his legs moving from sitting for so long.

"What was all that?" Peter asked almost immediately after they left. Wade first handed over the large stack of papers he was given and let the part feline look through them.

"Now we just have to get you a suitcase and then make a trip to our little lady. We'll probably quickly stop off at home to drop things off though." Wade informed as Peter looked through the papers, a little confused by all the times, dates, and words. It took a bit, but Peter eventually deduced that they were going somewhere. There were round trip plane tickets and reservations to a place called Iberostar Paraiso Maya.

"We're traveling with Eleanor and her family?" Peter asked, noticing that there were several plane tickets and three rooms booked in Iberostar Paraiso Maya.

"Ya. I thought it'd be an easy Christmas gift for everyone." Wade said, hoping that he could work out a schedule with Emily, Ellie's foster mother, so that he could spend time with his daughter but also run off with Peter for a good chunk of it. "Plus I want to see you strut around in a bathing suit."

* * *

I spent an oddly long time looking up resorts and deciding which one they would go to and for what? There's going to be there for 2 chapter then the stories over. Oh well.

I noticed that for some reason I keep having Peter stick out his butt in this story. Why…?

Also, my dad works out of the province and so he must fly in and out. He often takes me along so I have spent HOURS siting and waiting while dad talks to people about what flight to get.


	28. Chapter 28

"Come on kitty!" Eleanor encouraged, but Peter shook his head furiously.

"No thank you, I'm good." If Ellie wanted to go swimming that was fine, but Peter hated bathing, so there was no way he was just going to hang out in a giant pool.

"Don't worry; I can teach you how to swim." She proclaimed as she bobbed slightly in the water thanks to her life jacket. She was still learning.

"Thank you, but I'm fine." The only reason Peter was standing close to the pool was that Wade had to run to the toilet, but Eleanor refused to get out of the water. Do be sure that if Ellie were in danger the part feline would jump in to save her despite his mass hatred for water but if he could help it, he would stay on the sidelines.

"It's fun, I promise." She pleaded, glancing behind the brunette at something for a moment before looking back up at her friend.

"I said n-" Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Peter's torso and his feet left the ground. Before he could react, he was falling along with another body into the water. He was underwater for only a couple seconds and out of the pool in under half a minute. When he emerged, he was greeted by the laughter of Eleanor and her father.

"Aww, poor kitty cat." Wade teased as the part feline turned to him with a grumpy pout.

"You guys are mean." Peter huffed, though the two in the pool took it lightly.

"I'm sorry Petey."

"No, you're, not," Peter said as he stood and turned to walk to the towel he had draped over a lounging chair.

"No, I'm not." The part feline scoffed lightly and proceeded to his chair, knowing Eleanor was in safe hands now.

He dried off most of the water and then proceeded to lay down and bask in the sun. He loved doing this at home too, curlling up in the rays of sunlight that made it through the apartment windows. He enjoyed the break, having been running around with Wade and Ellie all morning. He listened to the voice of his beloved in amongst the crowd of vacationers as he began to drift off into a cat nap before his shoulder was touched by a damp hand.

Peter startled at the touch but calmed when he found Wade leaning over him with a smile.

"No falling asleep in the sun, your pale skin can't handle it." The mercenary joked, though it was true, then grabbed his towel from the chair beside Peter's.

"Where's Ellie?" The brunette asked as he lifted into a half-seated position, using his elbows to keep himself up.

"Emily came back from her massage and took over for me," Wade explained, making a head gesture to where his daughter was playing with Agent Preston. "We got two hours to ourselves before we all go to dinner together."

"Alright," Peter said with a smile before laying back down, closing his eyes and tucking both hands under his head. Wade stared down at the part feline. Started at the way the brunette's muscles stretched in the position, stared at the skin being shown off, and tried not to stare at the beginnings of his own boner.

"Hey kitten," Wade said as he took a seat on the edge of Peter's chair who cracked an eye open to look at the mercenary. "you wanna… head back to our room?" He suggested as he gently ran the tip of a finger over Peter's skin along the waistband of his bathing suit.

Peter bit his bottom lip as he caught the hint and shyly agreed. As nonchalantly as a couple heading to their first time together could be, the two returned to their hotel room. Wade tried to keep up a conversation, noticing Peter's nervousness at his impending loss of his v-card, and it worked for the most part.

The two entered their room laughing, hands intertwined as they had been most of the trip. Once the door was closed and automatically locked behind them, instead of initiating some physical contact, Wade pulled away. Peter let him go, not knowing the protocol for sex, and watched curiously as his beloved opened up his suitcase and pulled something out.

Wade looked down at the item, a bit nervous that Peter might take it a wrong way. Never the less he bucked up and tossed it to the part feline who thankfully caught it.

"Merry Christmas."

"More Christmas presents?" Peter asked, a bit guilty at not being able to get his beloved anything. As Wade stood and looked at him, he could spot the nervousness in the mercenary's smile and so just accepted the gift.

The part feline looked down into his hands to study the necklace that had been thrown to him. It was all silver with one charm in the shape of a bell. On one side was engraved 'Baby Boy' in a deep but subtle blue and then 'Peter' under it while the other side said, 'Property of Wade' in a crimson red.

"The uh, property part means that were together not that I own you or anything." He quickly explained, knowing that Peter valued his new-found independence.

"I get it," Peter assure, holding the item with an odd smile. It was cute, and he was happy to accept it, it just left a funny feeling in his gut to have something permanently engraved with such things. Wade had never really given Peter a straight answer to his question on if they could have a romantic relationship and having this just cemented in that Peter's beloved was serious about wanting to be together.

"Thank you." The part feline practically whispered before attempting to put on the neckless, letting out a little yelp at the cold metal hit his bare chest. It turned out to be a bit harder than originally thought as he struggled to clip in on from behind his head. Wade quickly stepped in, going for utilizing his height to lean over the brunette and attached the jewelry then let his hands slide till they rested on either of Peter's hips.

"You know I love you, right?" Wade nervously asked which brought a tear to Peter's eye.

"I know, and I love you too." He knew Wade wasn't used to saying such serious things, but Peter could feel the love in the little things, and that was plenty for him.

The brunette smiled and loosely wrapped his arms around his beloved's neck. He was the first to initiate a kiss, being that he had become a lot more confident in his ability's and their relationship.

They had enjoyed a simply loving kiss before the mercenary remembered why he had brought Peter back up to their hotel room.

Wade kept the kiss simple for the moment, instead focusing on sliding his hands under the part felines bathing suit and grabbing his rear with both hands. Peter gasped into the kiss at the groap and leaned his hips back into the hands, wanting so much more. Wade carefully grabbed the base of Peter's tail and slowly pulled it out of the hole they had cut in the back of the shorts. Peter purred lightly as the mercenary stroked his hand all the way along his tail until it was free, trying to ignore the odd lack of feeling in the last third of his tail.. Wade then slid his hands to the back of the brunette's thighs, in turn pulling the bathing suit off, and lifted Peter up. It took a moment for the part feline to wrap his legs around the mercenary, being taken off guard by the rush of air on his steadily growing cock, and was soon walked over to the desk beside the bed.

Wade would move them to the bed soon but wanted to take a moment to step back and look at what he had. Peter was a bit confused by his beloved backing away but did enjoy the way Wade stared at him with hungry yet blessed eyes.

Wade looked at his best friend, his once cat, smiling at him with pink cheeks and a waving tail. He was naked, and gorgeous. He was witty and kind. And most importantly, he cared about Wade just as much as he cared about Peter.

* * *

I'm Done! That's all folks. The only thing left is sex so if you don't want to read that then this is the end. P.S. The next chapter has a better ending to the story then this dose, IDKW.

This whole story started like all my really long story's, as a few cute ideas that grew and grew and now I have 160 pages of randomness. It didn't really have a strong overarching story and an odd and kind of out of place climax, but there you go.

Thank you so much, everyone, who read all the way through and sorry to those who had to wait for each chapter to come out. I hope you enjoyed!


	29. Chapter 29

"What's the matter?" Peter asked, wanting to continue their exploration of each other.

"Nothing, just enjoying the view." Though the comment seemed to be from a sexual mindset, the mercenary's rather gentle smiled showed that it had a lot more feelings attached to them then one would expect.

"Come here you," Peter instructed with a light chuckle, and he reached out for his beloved, making grabby hands until Wade walked close enough for the part feline to grab his swim trunks.

The brunette pulled them back together and, after stealing a couple quick kisses, began to lick his way from Wade's lips, to his chin, down his neck to the mercenary's collar bone, then back up, his necklace knocking against the mercenary every so often. Peter continued the quick little licks, remembering that though as a cat they were seen as kisses, humans licking other humans was seen as something sexual. Peter didn't really get why, seeing as he had licked many different things and people in his life and never saw it the same way, but he could tell Wade was enjoying it as evident by the way the mercenary groaned low and deep in his throat, tilting his head to give better access to his scarred skin.

Though Wade was enjoying the repeated licks, he couldn't help but crave more and knew that Peter needed some guidance in this situation.

"You wanna put that cute tongue of yours to good use?" He whispered into the part felines pointed ears, honestly feeling a bit weird at having to whisper at the top of someone's head rather than the side of it. The ends of Peters' ears lightly bumped against the mercenary's chin as they stood on full alert.

"What?" Peter had not quite listened to what his beloved had said, being a bit to focus on the sensation of having Wade's warm breath wash over the sensitive skin of his inner ear.

"Would you mind giving me some 'kitty kisses' a little lower?" Wade asked gently grabbing on of Peters' hands and gliding it down to his half hard, still cloth covered cock.

Oh… oooooh, Peter understood.

"I'll try." He said, hoping he could bring Wade more pleasure then the part feline could ever bring himself when licking the area.

With a mischievous smile, Wade stepped back and stripped himself of his swim trunks, kicking them off somewhere to the side as he kept his eyes on Peter's which were most definitely cast down at the newly revealed penis he was about to taste. The mercenary then sat down on the edge of the bed and patted his lap, signaling the part feline to approach.

A bit awkwardly, Peter slid off the desk and knelt down between his beloved's spread legs, gaze fixated on his target. It wasn't that he was shy about licking a cock, he had cleaned himself many times, but he had never done it with the intent of pleasure. He didn't now if his usual tactics would do the trick but went for it anyway.

Peter did not use his full tongue, only the tip, which he kept having to pull back into his mouth too wet it as his newer human tongue dried up quicker. Never the less he did take his time, making sure to not just glide over the points where his skin dipped in thanks to the scars. He did not spend much time on the head, focusing more on the shaft and even pushed the mercenary back a bit so he could get at Wade's balls. It was definitely different than when Peter had cleaned himself back when he was a full cat, and though there was more pressure to perform well, it was much more satisfying to hear his beloved make quiet yet deep noises of pleasure and encouragement. It was almost like a human's version of purring.

Once Wade realized he was getting a little too lost in the slow but pleasant feeling, he began to run his fingers through Peter's pecan locks, the soothing sensation of being pet causing the part feline to purr.

"That's enough kitten, come up here," Wade instructed, fully willing to let Peter continue if he so did wish. Peter did raise his head though, rising up until their lips met. The kisses were slow for the moment, not rushing as they wrapped their arms around each other. Eventually, though, Wade decided to lead them to the next step. "Alright, Petey, now I want you to lay down however you're comfortable" Wade had, and could have sex in many positions, so he was ready to let Peter take it however he felt most comfortable.

The brunette nodded with a small smile as he pulled away from his beloved and preceded to slip past him, fully aware of the eyes studying every inch of his body. He decided to lay on his stomach, seeing as it was pretty much the same position he had been sleeping in his whole life. His fisted hands sat beside his head and his necklace was trapped between the bed and his chest.

Soon Wade was crawling up behind him, the mercenary planning his strategy as he did, but then Peter thought of something. He knew the basic idea of what was going to happen and realized that having his butt so low maybe be a bit of a problem. In an attempted to rectify this the part feline pulled only his legs forward to a kneeling position, so his face was down against the sheets while his ass was held high and ready to accept his beloved.

Wade couldn't help the wide smile the broke out across his face as he took a tight ass cheek in either hand and groped them. Peter didn't make a sound, holding his breath as if any disturbance could ruin the moment. He had never had sex, wasn't quite sure how it was supposed to feel, but he knew that this felt good. It was an overwhelming mix of wanting Wade to do more but also not wanting the fondling to stop. One thing he was not feeling however was embarrassment.

Wade had seen him naked before, had touched him almost everywhere, though that was mostly as a full cat. If anything, this felt a lot like being pet, a slow, pleasant feeling that radiated warmth throughout his body. Even when Wade leaned down to kiss each cheek, Peter felt comfortable and fully trusting of the man behind him to the point where he began to purr.

Wade noticed the purring instantly and wondered if Peter would do it the whole time, again taking a moment to look down at the gorgeous man presenting himself to him. The mercenary couldn't help himself and leaned down to give another kiss, this time aiming for the part felines anus when the side of his head was smacked by the end of Peters tail.

The brunette was holding the responsive part up through his own strength, but now that he was distracted by the sensations of his beloved, he had let the limp part drag it down to the point where it was getting in the way. It wasn't that the tail was a bother to look at, but Wade could see it being a distraction, at least until he had figured out how to work around it.

"Hey, kitten." Wade gently grabbed Peter's slowly waving tail and pulled it forward towards the brunette's head. "Would you mind holding your tail? Just this first time." The mercenary was already thinking up some interesting things to do with it in the future, pulling it like you would a chain on a collar or sticking it in… places, but for this first time, he wanted to keep things simple. They had plenty of time to experiment in the future.

"Um… sure." Peter eventually replied, taking a moment to pull himself out of his distracted haze. Carefully he reached his right arm back and grabbed the broken bit, knowing from past experience that his grip could tighten a fair bit when his beloved was touching him. He pulled it forward so his hand could rest beside his head again.

As he did this, Wade leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed one of their suitcases, pulling it towards the bed so he could reach into the side pocket that held an unused box of condoms and lubricant. It had been so long since he had used these but seeing as this was going to be Peter's first time, he wanted to be prepared. He did not quite know the science of a half human, half cat body, so he decided to be safe rather than sorry. He could always ask Bruce or Tony to do some testing to make sure there was no risk in unprotected sex.

"Alright baby boy, are you ready for the main attraction?" Wade asked as he began to remove the plastic seal on the bottle of lubrication.

"Yes," Peter answered quietly, ears perking up at the sound of rustling plastic. He didn't look back, but he knew what it was, having seen the mercenary pack both items and having asked what they were. Wade was going to put something in him, and this was where the part feline was a little concerned.

"Now remember. This may hurt a bit, but it will get better. And if you want to stop at any point, just say so okay?"

"Alight, but only if I tell you to stop." Peter enforced, knowing that the mercenary sometimes took peoples facial expressions or noises as verbal responses.

"Yes, sir. Now try to hold still." Wade placed his slick digits at the part felines entrance, letting them circle around and play with the smooth flesh to give the brunette time to settle into the feeling. "Ready, now take a deep breath."

Peter began to slowly draw in air, his breath eventually hitching when the mercenary finally pushed through the barrier. Forcing his muscles to open a bit was definitely more painful than having the finger settled inside. Once the first digit was buried to the hilt, Wade wiggled it around a bit to test the water. It was not that painful for Peter, but it also didn't exactly feel good. If anything, it just felt kind of odd.

"How are you doing up there?" Wade asked, having been glancing between the brunette's expression and the point where his finger disappeared into him.

"Fine," Peter answered plainly, his eyebrows lifting and falling as he tried to judge what he was experiencing.

"Good. I'm gonna put in the next one the okay? Let's take another deep breath." Peter began to drag in the air once again, but this time it ended in a gasp as he was penetrated by the second finger. His muscles tightened for a moment, and his legs began to shake a bit. "There we go. You're doing great!" Wade praised, wishing he could pet the part felines head to soothe him.

The mercenary began moving his fingers in every way he could. He dragged them in and out; he turned them back and forth, he's scissored them open and close. He continued this until Peter stopped his uncomfortable fidgeting and begin to accept all of his movements, showing that the pain had subsided.

"You ready for me Peter?" Wade asked, continuing the slow pumping of his fingers until Peter nodded into the sheets.

After slipping on a condom and applying lube to his protected cock, Wade positioning himself so the head of his manhood sat against Peters tight entrance.

"One last deep breath, together now." Wade breathed in while Peter started to but immediately locked up once the mercenaries penis finally entered him. His spine curved and his inner muscles immediately tightened in an attempt to push out the intruder. Though Wade did slow down, he continued to push forward up until Peter cried out a quiet 'ow'.

The mercenary instantly froze, looking down and judging the part felines expression, or at least what he could see of it.

"I'm fine, keep going." Peter not very convincingly assured, eyes screwed shut tight.

"You sure Petey?"

"Ya, go." Despite worry boiling in the pit of his stomach, Wade continued forward. After pausing for a moment once fully sheathed, he dragged in and out painfully slow, trying to ignore his inner pleading to just fuck the cat boy's brains out. Instead, he tried to focus on the quiet mewling sounds Peter was making, the way his tail tried to wiggle but was held still by the brunettes own hand.

Wade focused on that sensitive limb and, without slowing his movements down in the slightest, leaned down towards it and bit it. The tail flinched as best it could in its restraints and Peter made a quiet noise, one that Wade could not tell where on the pleasure spectrum it sat.

"How was that kitten?" Wade asked, honestly still not fully knowing what kind of things would feel good to cat ears and a tail.

"I'm not sure, can you do it again?" Peter asked, his tail lifting a tad. Wade obliged, nipping at the fidgeting whip-like appendage, surprisingly not as bothered by the hair covering it then he thought he would be.

The part felines mewling continued but at a higher volume, which the mercenary took as a good sign. As Wade distracted Peter with the little bites, he began to speed his thrusts up which the brunette reacted to a lot more positively.

"Waaaade." Peter whined and by god it chipped at the mercenary's self-placed restraints. Eventually, he decided to lift his head up and focuses on properly fucking his baby boy. Wade grabbed the part felines hips and switched from rolling his hips to snapping them forward, creating a smacking sound as the two men's skin collided.

Peter alternated between having his head turned to either side or facing the bed below them, placing his forehead against the springy surface. He could not tell which was best for breathing, seeing as he was having a bit of trouble with that at the moment. Eventually decided to just go with which was most comfortable, that is having his head turned to the left with his cheek being shoved into the mattress with every thrust.

Eventually, the mercenary noticed that Peter was not just taking it, he was giving too. He ground his ass into Wade with every thrust, so unconsciously that the mercenary was even able to stop for a moment and let the part feline do the work. The brunet pistoned himself back into his beloved without a second thought, far to lost in the pleasure and too desperate to continue it to question the mercenary.

Wade couldn't hold himself back for long however as he grabbed Peter's hips and pounded into him with enough force to make the part feline release a low yelp. With each thrust came a low, inhuman noise, and each time the mercenary pulled out Peter took a shaky breath.

"W-wade, I can't, I think I'm gonna,"

"Go for it." The mercenary instructed, having known far in advance that there was a possibility that Peter would reach his orgasm first. The mercenary sped up his movements, hitting the part feline so hard that he was pushed a couple inches up the bed, then it happened.

Peter screamed, and his whole body shuddered like an earthquake. Wade froze for a moment as Peter came, letting the part feline enjoy his first ejaculation, but soon found himself in a difficult position.

He was close, so God damn close, but not there quite yet. Peter was done though, and the mercenary knew from personal experience that having someone trying to still bang you when you're finished was unpleasant and could even be painful at times. There was no way Wade was about to ruin his baby boys first time by taking it too far, but his cock was still aching inside the beautiful cat boy, crying for release.

Suddenly the mercenary pulled out of the brunette, causing Peter to gasp at the sudden emptiness interrupting his cool-down.

"Kitten, baby boy please, I need you to hold open those perfect ass cheeks of yours for me. Let me see that hole of yours." Wade pleaded as he particle ripped the condom off, releasing his penis to the cold air of the room. Not that it was out in the open for long as he soon took hold of it and began to jerk himself off.

It took a moment for Peter to process what his beloved had asked of him but obliged, grabbing either butt cheek with the tips of his fingers and pulling them open to reveal his twitching anus.

"Fuck, your so beautiful, you know that baby boy?" Wade asked as he stared down at the gorgeous man presenting himself to him. He rose his free hand up and rested it between Peter's hole and tail, using his thumb to open the brunette up ever so slightly. "I'm gonna come on you, okay?"

"Okay." Peter breathed out dreamily, though he doubted Wade heard it over the grunts and groans the mercenary was making.

The part feline turned as best he could to look up at his beloved who caught his gaze and suddenly decided to switch his focus to Peter's hazy lust filled face rather than his ass.

As they shared eye contact, Wade was finally able to cum, sliding his hand down so not to risk getting any of his semen inside of the part feline, just in case. That was all he could consciously do as when he finally did orgasm, his whole body seemed to lock up. His legs and arms twitched, his eye's shutting despite wanting to watch Peter as he finished, and his grip on the part feline tightened to the point where it hurt them both. Peter accepted the pain though, instead relishing seeing his beloved in such bliss and knowing that he helped him achieve it.

Eventually, Wade was able to relax, the loss of strength in his legs causing him to slide down into a seated position while his arms hung limp at his sides as he caught his breath.

Peter's muscles also lost tension once realizing that the mercenary was finished. Instead of limply falling to the bed however, the part feline sat up. He turned himself around and wrapped his arms around his beloved, wanting to enjoy their afterglow together. Wade accepted the embrace, loosely wrapping his arms around the part feline as he rested their foreheads together. Their heavy breaths mixed together as their lungs caught up. They were sweaty, a bit sore, and so, so happy.

They stayed like that long after their heartbeats had regulated, simply enjoy one another's presence. Everything was silent aside from their slow breaths and the light clinking of Peter's necklace swinging between them. That was until Peter's rear began to wiggle a bit, along with his tail, in curiosity.

"Hey, Wade?"

"Ya kitten?" Wade breathed, opening his eyes to find his baby boy watching him nervously.

"C-can I try, putting it in you?" Peter asked nervously. Not because he thought Wade would be offended by the idea of being on the bottom, over a year of being together had taught him that Wade was willing to do pretty much anything, but more that he may be pushing his beloved too much.

Wade would not deny that his flaccid cock twitch in interest at the idea.

"Like next time, or do you mean right now?" Wade could go for another round, hell he could do this for the rest of his life, but he had not heard of anyone who could loose their v-card and be able to go again right after. Do cats have more stamina?

"Now… if that's okay. I don't mind waiting though if you want to rest." Peter could definitely wait if that was what his beloved needed. There was simply this urge for the part feline to dominate, to be on top, like he wanted to claim Wade.

"Naw. It took us 14 months to get here so let's enjoy ourselves, indulge a little." Wade said, each syllable rolling off his tongue smoothly as he captured Peter's lips in a quick but sensual kiss. "I want to lie on my back, so I can look at you, okay?" Wade more told than asked as he began to move around the part feline so he could lay down with his head on the abandoned pillows.

"Sure." Peter blindly agreed, a bit dazed by his still fading afterglow and the knowledge that he was about to experience that mind-boggling rush once again. Luckily Peter was able to focus his mind a bit more, making sure to search for the bottle of lubrication and the string of condoms. As he did that, Wade shifted into a comfortable position.

While he was moving about, his arm brushed against a splotch of Peter's semen still sitting on the sheets. At first, he flinched away from the unexpected substance but after realizing what it was, found himself scooping up a bit of it with his pointer and middle finger. He brought it up to look at the sticky substance then noticed Peter's eyes on him. The part feline held a condom and the lube, his eyes glancing between the mercenary's dirty fingers and Wade's expression which soon grew mischievous.

Just to mess with the brunette, just to see what his reaction would be, Wade placed the fingers in his mouth, sucking the cum off of them in a lewd manner while his eyes stared at the part feline. Peter's ears perked up, his cheeks darkening a couple shades, but Wade focused on the way Peter's half limp cock sprung alert at the action.

"Come on kitten, don't leave me waiting," Wade instructed after pulling the fingers from his mouth with a wet pop. He then placed either wrist under the back of his knees and held himself open to the part feline. The mercenary tried but could not keep in a chuckle at how shocked yet entranced Peter looked at being presented to. Wade even caught a bit of a smile rising to the brunette's lips. It had been such a long time since someone had looked at him with such need and, dare he say, amazement. Much longer than the last time he had had sex, and it was a welcome boost of confidence.

Peter hurriedly slipped the condom on, instantly not liking the restraints on his already sensitive member but understood that it was just something he had to accept. He then poured some lube onto his fingers, but before he could start reaching downward, Wade interjected.

"Don't bother with the fingers, just stick your cock straight in there." He sounded quite different from when he was giving gentle guidance at the beginning, losing himself to his neglected sex drive, but Peter did not mind. In fact, he kind of liked it.

"Won't it hurt though?" No matter how much he liked Wade's demeanor, the threat of causing pain still warned him to be careful.

"I'll be fine. I like going from 0 to 100." Wade informed. It was so much more intense when he has not been prepared in advance. It truth it did hurt a little but seeing as he could still crack jokes with a missing limb, the pain he was about to feel was practically nothing.

Peter gazed down at the mercenary with a concerned expression but, once receiving a reassuring smile from his beloved, took a deep breath and applied the lube to his cock. Peter grabbed hold of his weeping cock, aiming it and then slammed his full shaft into the awaiting mercenary.

Wade shouted in a mix of pain and surprise before it faded into laughter of all things.

"God yes. Yes!" Wade's toes curled as he began to wiggle against Peter's still cock. "Come on baby boy, fuck me. Go for broke, enjoy yourself." He encouraged, knowing the part feline was still a bit nervous and also being desperate to be pounded after such a long time.

Peter was gasping like a fish out of water as he tried to process the warmth and pressure all around him. The brunette moved slowly for only the first couple thrusts so he could get used to the movement and resistance before speeding up. His necklace bounced against his chest with each thrust, making an odd slapping sound that was drowned out by the part felines grunts. Peter wasn't quite sure what he was doing yet, but Wade asked him for this so by god he was going to give it all he had.

"Touch my cock too," Wade breathlessly instructed which made Peter's movements stutter. Watching how he was moving was taking up most of his still functioning mental compacity, most of it failing thanks to the sensation of the mercenary's walls clamping down around him, so focusing on a second task would be a bit hard.

Never the less Peter took hold of Wade's manhood, the one that had been inside of him only minutes ago, and pumped it in time with his continued trusts.

"Fuuuuck," Wade whined, rolling his head back as he lifted his hips up into Peter's inexperienced hand. It was a bit too tight and inconsistent with its movements, but after a year long dry spell, it felt like the best damn fuck he ever had.

Suddenly though, Peter slowed down once again, this time being that the part feline had noticed his tail as it tried to wrap around himself.

"Hey, Wade."

"What?" The mercenary asked, his growing orgasm screaming in protest.

"Can I try something?"

"Sure kitten, whatever you want." Whatever made that cock of his pick up the pace was fine with him. The concern of Peter's speed took a back seat however when something warm and soft wrapped around his cock.

Wade finally cracked his eyes open to look down at how Peter had wrapped his tail around the mercenary's cock and then grabbed hold of in once again, beginning to stroke through the extra layer like some sort of fleshlight. It was a sensation Wade had never felt before, having something warm but also hairy wrapped around his dick but it was tantalizing, like a feather across his sensitive skin.

He did not get much time to relish in that feeling alone as Peter started up his movements once again with a new-found vigor. Wade was practically screaming as he gripped his legs tighter, opening them up even more as if that could drive Peter's penis even deeper. He could feel the top of his head hit the headboard, but that wasn't a concern for him. Hell, he could barely register said headboard hitting the wall behind it.

With such rough treatment on both ends, it didn't take long for Wade to finally cum, screaming out some obscene word as his body arched off the mattress. His cum covered Peter's tail as his walls tightened down around the brunette's member, milking the part felines second ever orgasm.

The two held amazingly still, both focusing on breathing as their scrambled minds tried to piece themselves back together. Eventually, Wade released his legs which automatically tried to slide closed. Peter obliged, slipping out of the mercenary with a grunt and used what tiny bit of energy he had lifted to crawl up and lay down beside his beloved. The brunette rested his head atop Wade's heaving chest and curled up as close as he could get to the mercenary who eventually responded, though only enough to grab the part felines hand and pull it to his lips for a tired kiss.

"I love you," Wade whispered, almost too quiet to hear, yet it still felt like the last puzzle piece finally slipping into place.

This was it; this was why Peter had given up is life as a house cat for the harsher life of a human. Not for the sex particularly, though that was wonderful.

"I love you too." But for love.

* * *

I'll be honest, I did not have this in the original story as I am still a little concerned with my ability to write smut, but I think I did a damn good job. You may disagree, but I really like what I did.

The only reason I wrote this is because my editor pointed out that some people may be frustrated that I hint at sexy time through a lot of the story but don't actually put out. Well, here you go, Neko on man sex.

Another thing I was not originally going to do was have them go two rounds, but then I thought about Peter wrapping his tail around Wade's penis and got excited.

Anyway, so this is the FINALLY CHAPTER, no more. Thank you again, everyone, for reading! Have a wonderful day and don't be afraid to come back again. ^^


End file.
